Dragon Ball: DG - Arc 1 El Torneo del Orgullo
by mrCRACKZvid
Summary: Al llegar al planeta Sadala, Kyabe se entera de que un Torneo muy importante se realizará. A su vez, las respuestas de una noticia inesperada irán apareciendo durante la competencia... Acompaña al Discípulo de Vegeta en esta historia junto a sus nuevos compañeros de batallas: Kabora y Tamake.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** La esencia y algunos personajes reconocibles pertenecen al gran _Akira Toriyama_.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **DRAGON BALL: Disciples Generation**

Capítulo 1: "El comienzo de todo" "Una noticia preocupante"

 **-o-o-o-**

El Torneo de poder había llegado a su fin, saliendo victorioso el equipo que representó el Universo siete. Cuando la presencia de Súper Shenlong fue claramente notable, el último guerrero en pie pidió un gran deseo:

Restaurar los Universos eliminados junto con sus respectivos habitantes.

Y justo aquí, es donde empieza una nueva historia, una que tendrá como protagonista a un Saiyajin tímido, noble y lo más importante, orgulloso. Junto a sus nuevos compañeros de batalla.

He aquí, la historia de cómo Kyabe se convirtió en uno de los Saiyajins más fuertes de todos los tiempos…

 **-o-o-o-**

El aire fresco y el claro amanecer que se podía apreciar en el fondo, era algo totalmente relajante para Toppo, líder de las tropas del Orgullo.

El ser de grandes manos, estaba en el mismo lugar en el que fue resucitado junto con su equipo. Le había notificado a su compañero que este sería el lugar de encuentro tras "el tema" que tenían que hablar…

\- "Toppo…"

Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

\- "Veo que ya te has enterado de la noticia… Jiren."- Volteó para observarlo fijamente a sus grandes ojos negros.

\- "Sí."- Respondió de manera seca como siempre.- "Ese niño… Debió esperarme para ir con él."- Caminó hasta colocarse al lado de su compañero. Estaba cabizbajo, por alguna razón se sentía culpable.

\- "Creo que intentó demostrarte que sí puede hacerlo, Jiren."- Empezó a hablar Toppo mientras miraba el cielo.- "Él te admira, y mucho. Pero esa manera en la que solías ser con él lo ha llevado a sentirse que es un estorbo para ti."

\- "..."

\- "Según los informes de la nave, estaba programada para ir al sexto Universo…"- Siguió hablando.- "Lugar en donde se cree que se ubica **eso** … Miembros de las Tropas del Orgullo como: Cocotte, Casseral, Tupper y Zoirei, han intentado encontrarlo y han regresado sin éxito alguno… Se suponía que se encontraba en el planeta 4032-932 en la Galaxia del Norte, pero no estaba ahí. Hay especulaciones de que fue robado por alguien desconocido… Al escuchar sobre estos rumores, el chico se dispuso a viajar y a buscarlo y demostrarte de que si puede ser un gran miembro como tú."

\- "Eso lo sé…"- Dijo Jiren, sorprendiendo un poco a Toppo.- "Pero lo que me preocupa es él… No creo que esté listo para hacerlo solo. Necesita compañeros y alguien que lo guie hacia el presente y que lo saque de su aferro al pasado."

\- _"Justo como Son Goku hizo contigo."-_ Pensó Toppo. Era increíble el cambio de actitud tan de repente de Jiren. Apenas revivieron, se disculpó con todos por despreciarlos y empezó a ser más sociable.- "¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Si piensas ir a acompañarlo, déjame decirte que tú eres la persona que menos quiere ver en estos momentos, y además, tenemos muchas misiones por hacer."- Le dijo a su compañero, quien empezó a caminar para salir de ese lugar.

\- "Pedí ayuda."- Contestó sin voltear a verlo.- "Estoy seguro que él lo salvará…"

Toppo se quedó callado mientras lo veía alejarse. ¿De quién hablaba?

\- "Y lo sé porque…"- Jiren lo sacó de sus pensamiento, deteniéndose para voltear ligeramente su rostro y verlo.- "Es un Saiyajin de ragza pura, y ya sabes lo obstinados que pueden llegar a ser…"- Fue lo último que mencionó antes de seguir caminando.

Toppo quedó en silencio hasta que Jiren desapareció de su vista. ¿Acaso hablaba de Son Goku? No, no creía eso. ¡Oh! ¿Vegeta? No. Tampoco podía ser, es noble pero muy orgulloso y peleó lo suficiente con él para saber que jamás se prestaría para ayudar a Jiren.

\- "Entonces… ¿Quién será…?"

 **-o-o-o-**

 _ **PLANETA SADALA.**_

Un destello que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz empezó a adentrarse en el territorio de una raza guerrera y muy conocida en la Galaxia. Tras aterrizar en una zona rocosa luego de atravesar la atmosfera, el faro luminoso desapareció, dejando ver consigo a una mujer, mejor dicho; deidad, que traía consigo un cetro y una especie de aureola que rodeaba su cuello.

A su lado, se encontraba un chico pelinegro con su cabello puntiagudo hacia el cielo junto con un mechón rebelde que caía por el lado izquierdo de su frente, sus ojos eran oscuros como la misma noche pero dentro de ellos se podía apreciar gran humildad, amor a las peleas y un gran sentido de protección que reflejaba que era capaz de dar su vida por el bienestar de un ser vivo.

\- "Joven Kyabe, hemos llegado al planeta Sadala."- Llamó al joven, pero, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.- "¿Joven Kyabe…?"- Lo llamó otra vez, pero el chico no reaccionada.

El Ángel observó detenidamente al Saiyajin. Obviamente tenía conocimiento del por qué el pelinegro estaba tan pensativo…

\- "Joven Kyabe."- Alzó un poco la voz.

\- "¡Uh!"- Parece que al fin salió de su trance.

\- "Le he dicho que hemos llegado al planeta Sadala…"- Notificó por segunda vez, con tranquilidad absoluta.

Kyabe se avergonzó por su despiste ante el Ángel.

\- "¡Di-Discúlpeme, señorita Vados!"- Se volteó rápidamente para encararla.- "E-Es que estaba pensando…"

Vados sonrió ante la tímida actitud de Kyabe… Aun así, el chico bajó su mirada una vez más, levantando la curiosidad de la poderosa fémina. Ella ya sabía que cierto guerrero del Universo once le había dicho algo que claramente lo preocupó. Pero quería saber QUÉ fue lo que le dijo exactamente.

\- "Por cierto, joven Kyabe…"- Vados fue vencida por la curiosidad y decidió preguntarle. Pero antes de eso, tenía que recordarle algo muy, muy, muy importante…- "Me prometiste que iríamos algún día a la Tierra para probar la exquisita comida que preparan allá, ¿lo recuerdas?"- Preguntó, inclinándose hacia un lado mientras se apoyaba de su cetro, la sonrisa de niña de cinco años que tenía la hacía ver de una manera cómica.

\- "Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, señorita Vados."- Kyabe rio ante la actitud del Ángel. Sin duda, Vados era única en su especie.

\- "Muy bien"- Vados fue otra que rio… Para después formar un silencio y preguntar lo importante.- "Kyabe, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado…?, ¿fue por lo que te dijo el guerrero Jiren?"- Preguntó sin vacilar.

Kyabe se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Vados. Se limitó a bajar un poco la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación. Tras pensarlo un poco, el chico decidió decírselo.

\- "B-Bueno, sobre eso…"- Apretó su puño estando angustiado.

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

 _ **PLANETA DE CHAMPA.**_ _(HORAS DESPUÉS DE LA RESTAURACIÓN DE LOS UNIVERSOS)_

Viendo los planetas mientras pensaba, Kale, la Saiyajin del Universo seis, decidió bajar del palacio para agarrar un poco de aire justo después de su reanimación. Todo había pasado tan rápido…

Siquiera se percató de la partida de sus compañeros de equipos hacia sus respectivos planetas. Todo había sido una locura…

\- "¡Kale!"-

La mencionada volteó para ver a su "hermana", quién parecía estar muy emocionada por algo. La sonrisa y la manera en que movía su pie, eran prueba de ello.

\- "He-Hermana…"-

\- "Al fin te encontré, hay que irnos rápido, Son Goku llegó"- Le dijo rápidamente.- "¡No puedo esperar a transformarme en Súper Saiyajin tres!"- Se acercó a su amiga y abrazó su cuello con un brazo mientras que con el otro apuntaba hacia el cielo, imaginándose su futuro.- "Y obviamente, seré el mejor Súper Saiyajin tres ya que… ¡Soy la mejor!"- Empezó a reír con mucha confianza dentro de su ser. Caulifla y sus aires de superioridad…

Kale sonrió ante la actitud de la chica con cabello erizado. Sí, había que llegar a ser muy fuertes. ¡Las dos se convertirían en las Saiyajins más poderosas de la historia! Y más con el entrenamiento de uno de los Saiyajins más fuerte de la historia sería posible. ¿Quién no llegaría lejos si el mismísimo Goku se ofrece a entrenarte por un largo periodo de tiempo?

\- "S-Sí, hermana…"- Fue lo único que dijo la fémina tímida.

\- "Oye, ¿y Kyabe?"- Preguntó Caulifla, viendo hacia los lados. Intentó leer su Ki pero este lo había escondido, ¿ahora qué le pasó a ese tonto?

Kale reaccionó ante la pregunta. Ella sabía lo que ocurrió

\- "Hermana…"- La llamó, Caulifla volteó a verla.- "Y-Yo lo vi, luego de bajar, el volvió a subir hacia la cima, donde aparecimos..."- Le dijo.- "No sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión de que estaba… Deprimido…"- Miró hacia un lado, preocupada. Pero volvió a mirar a Caulifla ya que no dijo nada.- "¿He-Hermana…?"- La llamó un poco asustada, podía ver como la emoción de la chica poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo… Caulifla era alguien fácil de enojar…

\- "¡Ese grandísimo idiota!"- Gritó fuertemente, asustando a su amiga. Definitivamente, molería a Kyabe a golpes.

\- _"¿En verdad fui de ayuda?"_

 _\- "¿Solo fui un estorbo para el equipo?"_

 _\- "¿Merecía aunque sea estar en el equipo que se supone que salvaría al Universo entero?"_

Esas eran las palabras que atormentaban al Saiyajin… El chico se encontraba en el mismo lugar que reapareció tras ser revivido. Estando en el borde, mirando a la nada, y muy pensativo, Kyabe sentía que podía haber hecho mucho más en el Torneo. Se sentía triste y enojado, enojado consigo mismo por lo inútil que fue para su equipo. Sentía una presión en el corazón que le decía que arrase con todo y que golpee cualquier cosa solo para tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué sentía todo esto? ¿Acaso ese era el orgullo que todo Saiyajin llevaba dentro…?

\- "Maldición…"- Se miró su mano.- "Ni siquiera aporté algo al equipo… A pesar de lo que hice, fuimos eliminados…"- Bajó su mano y se dispuso a seguir mirando las nubes que tenía en frente.

\- "Yo también fui eliminado, y eso que tenía el poder suficiente para ganar…"

Kyabe abrió los ojos a más no poder y volteó rápidamente tras escuchar una voz.

No había nadie.

\- "¿Eh?"- El chico se rascó la cabeza.- "Juraría que escuché a alguien detrás de mí… Supongo que debe ser mi imaginación."- Le restó importancia.

Kyabe se dispuso a partir vuelo directo a su amiga. Debía estar muy enojada con él por subir aquí sabiendo que Gokú estaba a punto de llegar.

\- "Mejor me doy prisa."- Cuando el joven apenas despegó, una fuerte mano lo agarró por el brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás, volviendo a posicionarse en donde estaba.- "¡Agh!"- Se quejó tras impactar contra el suelo para después levantarse a gran velocidad y colocarse en su postura de combate.- "¡¿Quién está ahí?!"- Alzó la voz, atento a cualquier movimiento. No era su imaginación, definitivamente había alguien ahí. Y por lo que notó, era muy bueno escondiendo su Ki.

\- "Lo siento por eso, es que no en-"

\- "¡Ahí estás!"- Kyabe se volteó tras escuchar una voz a sus espaldas y sin ninguna duda decidió propinarle una fuerte patada a quién quiera que fuese.

 **¡POW!**

El golpe llegó a su objetivo, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor por la fuerza del ataque. Sin embargo, su pie le dolía muchísimo, era como si hubiese golpeado a un material muy resistente para él.

Kyabe observó con detalle al sujeto, para que después la impresión y el temor lo invadieran…

\- "¡AH! ¡U-U-U-U-Usted es…!"- El pelinegro dio un ligero salto hacia atrás para alejarse de ese poderoso hombre. Tenía que estar soñando, pero no… Todo lo que estaba pasando era completamente real.- "¡E-E-Es…!"- Lo apuntó con su dedo, muy impresionado.

\- "Lo siento por eso…"- Se volvió a disculpar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando recibió el golpe.- "Es que aún no encuentro la manera de entablar una conversación contigo. Creo que no sirvo para charlar después de todo."- Cruzó los brazos y se quedó viendo a un pelinegro con la mandíbula hasta el suelo por la impresión.

\- _"¡E-El guerrero más poderoso del Universo once que es capaz de ganarle a un Dios Destructor!"-_ Pensó.- _"¡Jiren!"_ \- Lo seguía apuntando mientras su boca abierta temblaba de la impresión.

\- "Mmmm… Sí, sé que es raro que aparezca de la nada para querer hablar contigo…"- Jiren empezó a rascarse la cabeza mientras veía al joven en su trance. Hablar no era lo suyo.

\- "¡DI-DISCULPEME!"- Gritó, sobre exaltando a Jiren.- "¡N-N-N-No sabía que se trataba de usted!, ¡Le pido disculpas por golpearlo!"- Empezó a hacer varias reverencias a gran velocidad como si fuera un robot. El chico se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo una última reverencia y permaneciendo en esa posición por unos segundos. Estaba sudando.

No se atrevía a ponerse firme de nuevo, prefería quedarse mirando al suelo como un idiota…

\- "Está bien."- Habló el guerrero.- "… Así que te sientes culpable por la eliminación de tu Universo…"- Jiren empezó a caminar con los brazos mirados hacia el borde y observó las nubes.

Kyabe se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó, poniéndose firme, el pelinegro observaba la espalda del guerrero.

\- "Uh… B-Bueno yo…"- Empezó a pasar su mano por su cabellera.- "sí… Es que… Sentí que pude haber hecho más."- Dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

\- "Aunque sea confiaste en tus amigas."- Kyabe volvió a mirar a Jiren. Este lo observaba seriamente.- "Lo vi todo. A pesar de que quedaste eliminado, jamás perdiste la esperanza de que tus compañeras serían la salvación de tu Universo…"- Volvió a mirar a la nada.- "Supongo que tengo que aprender un poco de ti…"

Kyabe quedó plasmado ante esas palabras. No sabía que decir… Lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos. Estaba agradecido ante ese alago, pero…

\- "A-Aun así… Mi familia y todo lo que quiero desapareció…"- Pasó su antebrazo por su cara, limpiándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.- "Tu-Tuvimos suerte al ser revividos por las E-E-Esferas…"- trataba de contenerse pero no podía, la culpabilidad que cargaba era inmensa.

\- "Deja de llorar. Apuesto que tu maestro no haría eso."- Le ordenó con seriedad.

\- "L-Lo siento, señor…"- Se limpió las últimas lágrimas que caían.

\- "Kyabe… ¿Dejarías que alguien muera en frente tuyo?"

\- "¡No!"- Respondió rápidamente.- "¡Eso jamás!"

\- "¿Entonces por qué no dejas de estar tan deprimido?"- Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kyabe.- "Sí, fuiste borrado junto con todos los seres de este Universo, pero, ¿Volverías a dejar que pase? ¿No te volverías más fuerte para impedirlo?"

\- "Yo…"- El pelinegro pensó en lo que dijo… El héroe del Universo once tenía razón, ¿Cómo pudo haberse puesto así cuando tiene otra oportunidad en la vida para volverse aún más fuerte? ¿Acaso se estaba dando por vencido? ¿Dejaría que vuelvan a eliminar a su Universo en caso de que el Torneo se repita…? ¡Eso no era lo que hiciera un Saiyajin! ¡Tenía que seguir entrenando!

\- "¿Y bien…?"

\- "Yo…"- Apretó fuertemente su puño. Era todo un idiota. Su maestro estaría decepcionado de él… Con alta determinación y con un fuerte latido en su corazón, el chico dejó su estupidez a un lado y se dispuso a hacerse una promesa, una promesa que jamás romperá.- "¡Por supuesto que sí!"- Alzó la voz, sorprendiendo un poco a Jiren.- "¡Soy un Saiyajin de élite de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala! ¡Nadie más volverá a perecer frente a mis ojos, y para eso entrenaré! ¡Entrenaré para volverme más fuerte!"- Sonaba con orgullo, tanto que hasta pensó que era el mismísimo que Vegeta quien hablaba.- "¡Y a-aunque no me crea, lo superaré! A usted, a mi maestro y hasta al señor Goku".- Esto último lo dijo con suma seriedad.

El miembro de las tropas del orgullo sonrió. Ese joven guerrero era el indicado… Noble, amistoso y capaz de dar su vida por los demás, Kyabe era el Saiyajin que lo cambiaría por completo… Justo como lo hizo Son Goku…

\- "Pues hay alguien que necesita de tu ayuda…"- Dijo Jiren, confundiendo a Kyabe un poco.- "Y él se encuentra en tu Universo… Dirigiéndose a tu planeta."

\- "¿D-De qué habla?"- Preguntó el Saiyajin confundido, dejando su inspiración de un lado.

\- "Solo tú lo guiaras… No creo que yo pueda hacerlo por mi manera en la que solía ser con él."- Se miró su mano y la apretó con angustia.

El chico notó que se trataba de algo serio, pero, ¿Quién era "él" y que hacía en su Universo?

El chico se exaltó al sentir un Ki que se aproximaba. Volteó y pudo sentir que era el de Caulifla, aproximándose a gran velocidad.

\- "Por favor… Esto es algo que solo un Saiyajin como tú puede resolver, joven guerrero…"- Fue lo último que se escuchó por parte de Jiren.

Cuando Kyabe volteó, Jiren no estaba, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

\- "¿Se-Señor Jiren?"- Lo llamó pero nada pasó. Confirmado, se había ido.

\- _"Él se encuentra en tu Universo… Dirigiéndose a tu planeta."_

\- "¿De quién estará hablando? ¿y por qué me dijo que lo guiara? ¿Y por qué se dirige a Sadala?"- Miles y miles de preguntas se hacía el pelinegro.- "Está bien… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"- Se preguntó lo más dudoso mientras estaba preocupado por las palabras de Jiren. ¿Se trataba de alguna amenaza? Si era así, volvería inmediatamente para investigar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Uno de los mejores luchadores de todos los tiempos vino a hablar con él a informarle, así que no se debería tratar de una broma… Sí. Lo mejor sería volver un breve tiempo para verificar la situación.

Pero antes… Tenía que decirle a cierta Saiyajin…

\- "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Eso mismo me pregunto yo…"

Una voz femenina hizo que Kyabe volteara.

\- "¡Ca-Caulifla!"- Se asustó al verla. Pues claro, los brazos cruzados y una clara vena resaltada en su frente eran suficientes para influir temor en el Saiyajin tímido.

\- "Pensé que estarías con Kale, esperando a Son Goku…"- Le dijo con un tono molesto. La mirada que impregnaba era atemorizante.- "¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó, acercándose a él con las manos en la cintura.

\- "B-Bueno yo…"- Empezó a dudar, pensando que decir. Explicar que Jiren apareció de la nada y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras era algo difícil de creer.- "Lo que pasa es que… Es que…"

\- "Ugh… Si espero a que me expliques tardaremos más."- Habló al oír el tartamudeo de Kyabe, estaba claro que le diría excusas y no tenía tiempo para escucharlas.- "Son Goku está esperándonos, vamos."- Se volteó para empezar a caminar.

Por otro lado… Kyabe permaneció quieto, pensando en lo que le dijo Jiren. Ya decidió que regresaría a Sadala, investigaría a ver si lo que le dijo era verdad y cuando eso suceda, se iría a la tierra a entrenar con sus amigas. Ese era su plan.

\- "Caulifla…"

\- "¿Ahora qué? No tenemos tiempo, Kyabe."- Volteó a verlo por última vez, moviendo su pie rápidamente. Estaba muy apurada.

\- "Creo que…"- Empezó a hablar.- "Creo que iré después…"

\- "¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

\- "Es que tengo unos asuntos que resolver…"- Empezó a rascarse la cabeza.- "¡Pe-Pero te aseguro que iré dentro de poco!"- Se apresuró a decir cuando vio a Caulifla fruncir su ceño.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños. ¿Vino hasta acá para nada? ¡Ese tonto!, la pelinegra se estaba enfadando… Sin embargo… Logró calmarse, entendía a la perfección, de seguro quería ir a ver cómo se encontraba su familia luego de todos estos acontecimientos. Pero iría, ¿verdad? El mismo lo había dicho. Sí, de seguro que iría, Kyabe no era de esas personas mentirosas.

La Saiyajin quería que él fuera para entrenar juntos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que quería socializar más con el pelinegro, de todas maneras, gracias a él fue que se divirtió en los combates del Torneo. Sin él, ella estaría ahora mismo desperdiciando su potencial oculto en su guarida. Se lo agradecía mucho…

Aunque claro, eso jamás lo diría a dura voz.

\- "Está bien…"- Dijo Caulifla, acercándose al joven.- "Pero después no quiero que te quejes cuando me vuelva mucho más fuerte que tú."- Le dijo burlonamente, poniendo su puño en el pecho del pelinegro como señal de despedida.

Kyabe sonrió.

\- "Gracias por entender."- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, viendo como Caulifla empezaba a caminar hasta el borde. Cuando llegó, esta se quedó un momento en seco para después girar un poco su rostro y observarlo.

\- "¿Irás, cierto?"- Quiso asegurarse de la respuesta del muchacho.

\- "Oh, c-claro que sí, ya verás que dentro de unos pocos días estaré entrenando con ustedes."- Contestó con su pulgar en alto junto a una sonrisa sincera.

Caulifla también sonrió. Se notaba que lo decía muy en serio. La chica expulsó su Ki y partió vuelo hacia Kale.

 **-o-o-o-**

\- "¡Hola!, veo que ya podemos partir, chicas."- Dijo Goku con su típico carisma.

\- "Así es. Movámonos, ya quiero entrenar."- Contestó Caulifla, con los brazos cruzados.

\- "¿Huh?, oigan ¿y Kyabe no vendrá?"- Preguntó al no notar su presencia.

\- "Él… Me dijo que irá dentro de unos pocos días."- Respondió la pelinegra.

\- "¿Segura que irá?"

\- "Pues claro que sí."- Si él no iba, ella misma se encargaría de matarlo.

Kale, quién había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, se quedó mirando a su hermana. Sinceramente… La chica sentía que Kyabe no iría al Universo siete a entrenar.

Bueno… Nadie sabía, a lo mejor sí…

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK.**_

 _ **PLANETA SADALA.**_

\- "Y eso fue todo…"

Regresando al presente, Kyabe había terminado de contarle todo a Vados.

\- "Ya veo…"- Colocó su mano en su mentón.- "Así que alguien se dirige al planeta Sadala."

\- "Así es, señorita Vados… Simplemente pude haberlo ignorado ya que su manera de avisarme fue muy rara e inesperada, pero…"- Se miró su mano.- "No sé. Por algún motivo decidí creerle…"

\- "Pues tomaste la decisión correcta en averiguar. Es mejor ser precavido y estar seguro de que no haya ningún peligro para tu raza."- Habló el Ángel con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.- "Aww, eres el chico más tierno y responsable que conozco."- Agregó, sonrojando al pelinegro.

\- "Mu-Muchas gracias, señorita Vados…"- Pasaba su mano por su nuca con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- "Bien. Es hora de irme."- Empezó a alejarse.- "Nos vemos pronto, joven Kyabe."

\- "Nos vemos luego."- Se despidió, haciendo una reverencia.- "Y g-gracias por traerme, señorita Vados."

Vados sonrió antes de que un faro de luz la rodeara y después irse volando a gran velocidad.

El pelinegro suspiró para después tornar a una mirada seria. Tenía mucho por hacer. Pero primero… Tenía que avisarle todo lo sucedido a su excapitán.

Kyabe rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia el hogar de quién fue alguna vez su mentor: Renso.

…

 **..**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** La esencia y algunos personajes reconocibles pertenecen al gran _Akira Toriyama_.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **DRAGON BALL: Disciples Generation**

Capítulo 2: "Un guerrero misterioso aparece" "¡¿Un Torneo más?!"

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡ZOOM!**

Un rápido destello de luz pasó volando por encima de un paisaje. Era nada más ni nada menos que Kyabe, quien se dirigía directo a su respectivo hogar luego de intentar conectar a su ex capitán.

Estaba extrañado mientras volaba, Renso no se encontraba en su casa. Se preguntaba en dónde podría estar.

Tras varios minutos de vuelo, el pelinegro visualizó su hogar. Estaba apartado de las grandes urbanizaciones y estaba rodeado por varios árboles. Pero no importaba, Kyabe siempre amaría ese lugar.

Al aterrizar a unos metros lejos de la puerta, el chico se quedó observando la estructura por varios segundos con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Extrañaba su hogar.

Aunque en tiempo real no haya transcurrido nada, para él, esos 48 minutos en esa dimensión fueron los más largos de su vida… Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha al sentirse otra vez culpable de que los seres que viven ahí hayan desaparecido anteriormente.

\- " _No…"_ \- Pensaba el chico.- " _No tengo que reprocharme. Es cómo dijo el señor Jiren. Tengo que volverme fuerte y no aferrarme al pasado…"_ \- Apretó su puño derecho con determinación, y con una mirada seria se dispuso a entrar a su hogar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, notó que nadie se encontraba en casa. Pero…

\- "¿Uh…?"- El chico vio a un hombre sentado en una pequeña silla. Este se volteó y también se quedó mirando a Kyabe.

Silencio se formó. Cerebros intentaban analizar la situación. Hasta que…

\- "¡¿Se-Se-Señor Renso?!"- El primero en reaccionar fue el pelinegro menor, sorprendido por la presencia del hombre.

\- "¡¿Ky-Kyabe…?!"- El siguiente fue Renso. Se colocó de pie a gran velocidad, viendo a su antiguo discípulo en frente suyo.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el joven junto con una lágrima de felicidad. Sí. Sabía que estaría vivo. Pero había algo que le alegraba más…

Su maestro de se había puesto de pie…

\- "Se-Señor Renso… ¿P-P-Puede ponerse de pie…?"- Preguntó mientras lo señalaba. Era un milagro, jamás pensó que su extremidad se curaría al ser revivi-

 **¡TRACK!**

\- "¡Aaagh!"

 **¡PHOW!**

\- "¡Señor Renso! ¡Ay no, yo y mi bocota!"- Salió corriendo a ayudar a su maestro, quien se había caído de cara al suelo. Eso solo decía una cosa:

Sí. Seguía lastimado…

…

\- "Y eso es todo…"

\- "Oh…"

Kyabe terminó de explicarle lo sucedido en el Torneo a Renso. El Saiyajin mayor se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y con una mirada seria.

\- "Ya veo…"- Los abrió para observar al chico.- "Supongo que habían peleadores fuertes. No tienes por qué ponerte así…"- Agregó al ver la mirada de culpabilidad del muchacho.

\- "Sí, pero es que-"

\- "¿Kyabe?, ¿cariño, estás aquí?"

El pelinegro calló de repente al escuchar una voz femenina atrás de la puerta de la entrada. Una voz que amaba con todo su ser…

Una mano giró la manilla y abrió la puerta para entrar a su hogar.

\- "Oh… Parece que el señor Renso también está aquí."- Habló la fémina, sosteniendo una pequeña canasta en sus manos.

\- "¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que el señor Renso está utilizando la llave que le diste, madre."- Esto lo dijo un pequeño niño que se encontraba al lado de la mujer Saiyajin.

\- "Sí, tienes razón."- Concordó con su hijo.- "¿Cómo se encuentra?"- Le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa al ex capitán.

Kyabe los veía con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. No. No tenía que llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

Y si… Ellos eran los seres que más quería.

La Saiyajin mayor tenía su cabello erizado hacia un lado, tres mechones que caían por su frente junto a uno más que era un poco más largo y sobresalía por un lado. En su oreja izquierda tenía un adorno que le daba un aspecto femenino, contrario a la otra que no tenía nada puesto. Llevaba una túnica color marrón junto a una canasta vacía que portaba en sus manos.

El pequeño Saiyajin de siete años. Tenía unos ojos igual de grandes que los de su madre. Su cabello era imperceptible debido a un gorro mediano que llevaba puesto, siendo visible nada más dos delgados y largos mechones que caían por su rostro. También llevaba una túnica, tapando sus pequeñas manos por completo.

\- "Me encuentro bien, señora Jinna. ¿Y usted?"- Le devolvió el gesto, un poco apenado por su inesperada visita.

\- "De maravilla."- Su sonrisa no se desvanecía. La mujer empezó a caminar hacia una pequeña mesa para luego colocar la canasta encima.- "Rayos… Salí a comprar el ingrediente que me faltaba para la cena…"- Volteó para ver a Renso.- "Pero lamentablemente se acabó por completo… Que mal."- Esto último lo dijo con un suspiro de resignación. Tanto buscar por todos lados y no encontrar absolutamente nada.

\- "Sobre mi visita… Lamento entrar sin avisarle…"- Dijo Renso, muy apenado.

\- "Oh. No se preocupe."- Dijo Jinna, moviendo su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.- "Usted entrenó y guió a mi hijo hasta convertirse en el gran joven que hoy es. Pertenece a esta pequeña familia, así que nuestro hogar también es su hogar."

\- "¡Hermano!"- La alegre voz del pequeño Saiyajin captó atención.- "¿Dónde estabas? Hace unas pocas horas que me dijiste que invitarías una chica a salir."

Kyabe tenía la boca abierta y veía a sus familiares con ojos llorosos. No le prestó atención a la pregunta de su pequeño hermano. Kyuure (el Saiyaijin menor) observó al joven, confundido.

\- "¿He-Hermano…?"- vio como Kyabe reaccionó y rápidamente se limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- "L-Lo siento, Kyuure. Es que…"- Se quedó observándolo, para después agacharse en frente de él y poner sus manos sobre esos pequeños hombros.- "Es que…"- No sabía que decir. Kyuure lo miraba fijamente, esperando lo que le diría.- "E-E-Es que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte…"- Jalándolo hacia él, Kyabe le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras aguantaba lágrimas.- "Por favor…"- Apretó su agarre.- "Perdóname…"

\- "Kyabe… M-Me estás asustando…"- Dijo un Kyuure muy confundido y preocupado. ¿Acaso lo vencieron en una misión? Era la única explicación que podría tener.

\- "¿Kyabe…?"- Esta vez fue Jinna quien habló.- "¿Te ocurre algo, cariño?"- Estaba preocupada por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

El pelinegro mencionado, dejó de abrazar a su hermano para después colocarse de pie y asegurarse de limpiar unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

\- "No, madre…"- Dejó de pasarse su antebrazo por sus ojos para luego esbozar una sonrisa resplandeciente.- "No ocurre nada. Estoy muy bien."

No sabía por qué, pero de repente estaba muy feliz. Debía ser porque sus seres queridos se encontraban de maravilla… Y también porque…

El Saiyajin más orgulloso de todos cumplió su promesa… Sin duda, Vegeta era el ser que más admiraba.

\- " _Muchas gracias, Maestro…"_ \- Dijo en su mente, viendo a sus familiares confundidos con una sonrisa.

\- "Kyabe."- Lo llamó Renso.- "Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante."- Agarró su bastón y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes hacer una reverencia de despedida.

\- "Se-Seguro, señor Renso."- Siguió al ex capitán con su mirada.- "Ya vengo, madre."- Le informó, empezando a caminar para salir con su antiguo maestro.

\- "¡Ah…! Sí, claro. Vuelve antes de la cena…"- Salió de su trance la pelinegra tras sacudir su cabeza. No entendía la actitud de su hijo, pero luego le preguntaría.- Mmmm… Espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo…

…

Luego de varios minutos caminando en silencio. Kyabe y Renso se encontraban sobre una zona que era dominada por la madre naturaleza. Conformados por hermosos árboles, sonidos de la fauna y una gran cascada que caía sobre una gran laguna, aquel lugar era uno de los sitios preferidos de ambos pelinegros.

\- "Así que…"

Renso trató de llamar la atención del joven, quien estaba sentado sobre la grama y movía sus pies desnudos dentro de la tibia agua. El Saiyajin mayor también hacía lo mismo.

\- "Así que."- Repitió.- "Mi hermana actuó bien durante el Torneo."

Esto si llamó la atención de Kyabe.

\- "Ah. Eeeh. Sí. Fue una de las mejores guerreras del Torneo…"- Se quedó observando el lago. No sabía cómo hablarle a Renso sobre el paradero de su hermana.

\- "Ya veo…"- Volteo a ver al joven pelinegro.- "No quiero que te sorprendas pero ya sé el paradero de mi hermana."

\- "¡¿Q-Qué?!"- Gritó asombrado.

Eso era lo que menos se esperaba…

Del asombro, el chico cayó hacia atrás, levantando los pies bruscamente y haciendo que mucha agua salpicara encima de Renso.

\- "¡D-Discúlpeme!"- Dijo mientras se acomodaba.

\- "No te preocupes."- Contestó, riéndose.- "Volviendo al tema… Digamos que me enteré de una forma muy rara…"

\- "Ah, pues yo pensaba dec-

\- "Así que se encuentra en la Tierra del séptimo Universo…"- Lo interrumpió.- "Según ella, entrenará con un Saiyajin tan fuerte, que ni siquiera yo en mi mejor momento puedo derrotarlo… Supongo que fue muy directa ¡Hahaha!"- Empezó a reírse mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca.

\- "Eeeh… Sí…"- El chico sonrió divertido.- " _Supongo que se refería al señor Goku. Se nota que lo admira mucho…"-_ Pensó.

\- "Aun así, te contaré los hechos después."- Metió su mano dentro de su túnica, buscando algo.- "Esta es la razón por la que fui a tu casa. Iba a comentarle a tu madre sobre esto, pero creo que lo tienes que ver tú primero."- Sacó un pequeño sobre de color blanco y muy decorado.- "Ten… Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer."- Le entregó el objeto.

\- "Huh, ¿es para mí?"

\- "Así es."

El pelinegro agarró el sobre y empezó a abrirlo…

\- "Esto es de…"- Empezó a leer el nombre del emisor. Un ligero asombro se mostró en el rostro de Kyabe. Tenía que volver a leer para ver si no estaba soñando. Pero…- "¡¿D-D-DEL REY DE SADALA?!"

Renso se tapó los oídos al instante. Ya se esperaba esa reacción.

\- "¡¿Q-Q-Que querrá el Rey de mí?!"

\- "Pues lee la carta."- Respondió Renso.

\- "S-Sí."- Obedeció y empezó a leerla sin objeciones.

Segundos y segundos pasaron y Renso seguía con los oídos tapados. Conocía a su ex discípulo lo suficiente como para saber cómo reaccionaría.

Un silencio se formó, tanto, que lo único audible era el sonido de la cascada cayendo.

Hasta que…

\- "¡¿CÓ-CÓMO QUE SE DESINTEGRARÁ?!"

 **-o-o-o-**

El cielo era de un tono no muy agradable para su gusto. Podía sentir varios Ki's provenientes de cualquier lugar en ese planeta. La mayoría de ellos aumentando poco a poco, eso solo quiere decir una cosa: Muchos están entrenando.

Después de todo, se encontraba en un planeta que lo habitaba una raza guerrera.

\- "Conque los Saiyajins, ¿eh?"

Estaba dentro de una mediana nave color blanco, leyendo en su informe sobre todo tipo de razas en el Universo. Justamente se enteraba de algunas características de los seres del planeta Sadala.

\- "A ver. ¿Su objetivo principal es traer paz al Universo? Hmph, que ridiculez."- Comentó, cerrando el holograma de golpe.

De un rápido movimiento, salió de la cabina de conductor y aterrizó en el suelo. Pisó la suave arena y luego miró el enorme mar que estaba en frente de sus ojos.

\- "La próxima vez yo conduzco."

Una voz grave y muy seria, hizo que volteara a ver a su nave. De la cabina de copiloto salió un sujeto con una túnica puesta, tenía una capucha, la cual impedía ver su rostro con claridad.

\- "Espero que los hayas convencido."- Le dijo el joven mientras volteaba a ver el mar de nuevo.

\- "No me hables así, mocoso."- Contestó el hombre con enojo.- "Y sí, la fuerza que les mostraste fue suficiente como para aceptarte enseguida."

\- "Hmph. Este Torneo será fácil de ganar."

\- "Recuerda tu trato, niño."- Le recordó, pensando en el acuerdo que planearon una vez gane el premio.

\- "Y tú recuerda el tuyo…".- Empezó a elevarse por los cielos.- "Iré a explorar la zona un poco."

\- "Haz lo que quieras, mocoso."

El joven ascendió aún más, y a gran velocidad, voló a quien sabe dónde.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **-** "Las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala…"

No podía creerlo. La organización de defensa que protegía a la Galaxia estaba en peligro de desintegración.

\- _"¡Ahh! ¡Demonios!"_ \- Gritó en su mente, golpeando su mano contra su frente.- _"¡Y pensar que tenía suficiente con la noticia del señor Jiren! Nunca terminaré con esto, ¿ahora que le diré a Caulifla?"_

\- "La desconfianza Kyabe…"- Empezó a hablar Renso.- Y claro… El aprovechamiento…"

Kyabe apretó sus puños mientras miraba el agua.

\- "Houren… Nunca hablé con él, pero lo admiraba mucho…"

\- "Sí."- Concordó Renso.- "Era uno de los mejores miembros de élite en la actualidad."- Suspiró.- "Y por lo que veo es uno de los mejores actores…"

\- "No puedo creer que todo este tiempo haya trabajado para Frost…"- Dijo el joven pelinegro.- "Ahora todo tiene sentido cuando lograba escabullirse con éxito en otros planetas. Él lo ayudaba.

\- "Sí. Actualmente escapó a un lugar que desconocen. Pero hay muchos miembros que están en su búsqueda ahora mismo…"

El chico apretó sus dientes. Por culpa de ese traidor, las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala han caído en una mala reputación. Pues claro, él era alguien importante y un miembro de élite en el que todos confiaban.

Por dios, si hasta el mismísimo Rey de Sadala lo veía como un hermano. Y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, hasta reyes de otros planetas.

Ahora acusan al Rey de cómplice de la traición. Y los demás planetas que han donado recursos hacia las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala exigen desintegración inmediata de la organización a través de una junta que hicieron con sus respectivos líderes para después crear una nueva unión, dejando a todos los Saiyajins fuera del plano por no ser **confiables.**

Afortunadamente, alguien importante en el planeta Namek, decidió interferir en este problema, dejando en claro que las jóvenes promesas de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala pueden llegar a ser diferentes y demostrar que son leales a su deber de proteger la Galaxia.

Varios líderes de los planetas estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron formar una competición. Con la condición de que si los miembros de Sadala fracasan, su organización será eliminada para siempre.

Kyabe suspiró tras leer la carta una vez más.

 _\- "¿Otra vez un Torneo?, ya me están cansando."_ \- Pensó.- _"Y al parecer los miembros más jóvenes seremos quienes participaremos…"_ \- Concluyó tras echar otra mirada al trozo de papel.

Pero, ¿quiénes serían? Que Kyabe recordara, era el miembro más joven de momento. Pero el chico decidió pensar eso para después, tenía una gran duda.

\- "Disculpe, señor Renso."- El ex capitán lo observó.- "¿Y cómo fue que se enteraron del descaro de Houren?"

\- "Ah, bueno…"- Empezó a rascarse su cabellera.- " **Kabora** se enteró de algún modo, supongo que cuando se conozcan te contará los hechos."

\- "¿K-Kabora?"- Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

\- "Ah, es cierto. No la has conocido… ¡Haha!"- Sonrió.- "Es miembro de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala minutos antes de que fueras a reclutar a mi hermana, es una chica de tu misma edad y tiene muy buen corazón… Aunque ni se te ocurra hacerla enojar…"

\- _"Se nota que la conoce mucho."_ \- Pensó.

\- "En fin, Es muy fuerte, inteligente y muy amistosa. Y obviamente, también participará en el Torneo para defender a la organización."

\- "Vaya… Suena como si fuese alguien genial."

\- "Y lo es."- Concordó con una sonrisa.- "Como mi hermana."

 **¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!**

El sonido de una alarma proveniente dentro de la túnica de Renso interrumpió la conversación. El Saiyajin mayor sacó el objeto (el cual era un dispositivo tele comunicador de color blanco con una gran antena en el medio) y se lo dio a Kyabe, quien ya sabía que era ese aparato.

\- "[¡Aviso a todos los miembros de élite! ¡Una fuerte amenaza apareció justo en la capital!]"- Ambos Saiyajins abrieron grande los ojos, al escuchar la información.- "[¡Varios miembros han estado luchando y lograron alejarlo de las zonas pobladas! ¡Se necesita toda la ayuda posible! ¡Es una emergencia!]"

El ceño fruncido de Kyabe se mostró tras terminar de escuchar. Su mirada de determinación también apareció para después entregarle el dispositivo a Renso, sacar rápidamente los pies del agua. Sus pies seguían mojados, así que, los sacudió a una gran velocidad haciendo que estos se sequen en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Agarró sus zapatos que estaban cerca de él y se los colocó.

\- "Acaba con él, Kyabe."- Dijo Renso viendo como el Joven Saiyajin se colocaba sus canilleras de color marrón.- "De seguro te encontraras con Kabora. Trabajen juntos para derrotar a esa amenaza."

\- "Uh… Sí, Señor. Nos veremos después."- Contestó, no sin antes hacer una reverencia en señal de despedida.

Kyabe salió volando a gran velocidad, dejando a un Renso muy impresionado. Se había vuelto muy fuerte… Sin duda, ese muchacho jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo…

 **-o-o-o-**

En otro lugar del planeta Sadala, justo en una zona forestal muy grande, se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla. El último, no, mejor dicho, la última Saiyajin que se encontraba consiente en esos momentos, estaba dando lo mejor de sí para vencer a aquella monstruosa criatura que amenaza con destruir el planeta entero.

 **-** "¡GRRRRR!"- El ser amenazante veía a la joven Saiyajin que estaba en frente de sus ojos con mucha rabia.- "¡VEN ACÄ PARA MATARTE, MALDITA MOCOSA!"- Se limpió la sangre que caía por su boca.

\- "Tsk."- La chica apretó sus dientes mientras veía al monstruo. Tenía que mantenerlo dentro de aquel bosque. Sus compañeros fueron heridos en la capital y ella sola fue capaz de alejar a ese ser maligno de ahí.- "N-No permitiré que destruyas este planeta."- Le dijo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, agarrándose su antebrazo derecho fuertemente para detener la hemorragia.

\- "¡HAHAHA!"- La amenaza carcajeó.- "¡¿Tú sola?! ¡No me hagas reír!"- Se burló.

\- "¡S-Sí, así es! ¡Yo so-sola te venceré, monstruo!"- Respondió con una determinación desbordante, colocándose en su postura de combate con mucho esfuerzo.- "Tsk…"- Se quejó tras sentir un dolor en su brazo.

\- "Bueno… Si tú lo dices."- Se burló la criatura monstruosa, preparándose para atacar a la fémina.

 **¡PUM!**

De un brusco salto hacia delante, el ser maligno ya se encontraba cara a cara con la Saiyajin, preparándose para golpearla.

\- "¡Maldición!"- Se inclinó rápidamente hacia atrás, esquivando a duras penas el ataque. La onda expansiva fue tan fuerte, que destrozó unos cuantos arboles atrás.

La pelinegra saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia. Y quedarse viendo a la criatura. Ese monstruo de aproximadamente 2 metros y con piel purpura se estaba volviendo un verdadero problema.

\- "¡No creas que he terminado!"- el monstruo hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, apareciendo frente a la Saiyajin a gran velocidad. Estaba volando sobre unos centímetros del suelo, preparando su puño izquierdo para propinarle un golpe en el rostro

La chica no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y obligatoriamente tuvo que cubrirse con su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- "Grrr ¡Agh!"- Sin la fuerza suficiente como para detener el ataque, la chica salió disparada hacia atrás.

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

La pelinegra atravesó varios árboles. Pero gracias a su gran habilidad en combate, logró estabilizarse y apoyarse sobre el tronco de un árbol que estaba detrás.

\- "¡AAAAAH!"- Voló con toda su velocidad hacia el frente, para después…

 **¡POW!**

Propinar un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla del malvado, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos atrás.

La chica cayó al suelo con éxito y se agarró su antebrazo herido. Notó como el monstruo se sobaba la mejilla y escupía gran cantidad de sangre. La observó con furia.

\- "Eso me dolió… Maldita Saiyajin…"- Rencor absoluto se notaba en esas palabras.

\- "Ah, qué bien. Ahora está molesto…"- Comentó sarcásticamente mientras estaba preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de venir.

 **¡PAM!**

El maligno saltó por los aires, siendo seguido por la mirada de la fémina guerrera. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando notó que empezaba a caer fuertemente directo a ella.

En un rápido movimiento, saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque. Pero…

 **¡FIU!**

El monstruo había aparecido atrás de ella, intentando darle una patada en la cabeza, sin embargo, los reflejos de la Saiyajin fueron más rápidos y se agachó, esquivando el ataque por completo.

Una vez agachada, puso su mano izquierda en el suelo como apoyo para luego…

 **¡POW!**

Darle una patada con los pies juntos y enviarlo a volar por los cielos. Expulsó Ki para volar hacia el enemigo y continuar su ataque en las alturas.

Intentó darle un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero el monstruo lo esquivó inclinando su cabeza a un lado para después intentar golpear a la chica, quien también lo esquivó.

La ráfaga de puñetazos empezó por parte del ser maligno, la Saiyajin nada más podía defenderse con su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho no podía moverse. Era muy difícil para la protectora de Sadala.

\- "¡AAAAHHH!"- La amenaza gritó en desesperación por no poder darle. De pronto…

 **¡KA-BOOM!**

 **¡POW!**

\- "¡Aaagh!"

Dos golpes llegaron a la mejilla y al estómago de la chica. Se sujetó fuertemente dicha parte para aliviar el dolor.

La amenaza aprovechó y la agarró por el cuello, alzándola hasta su rostro.

\- "Admito que eres fuerte, mocosa… Pero eres una estúpida."- Le dijo en tono burlón, aumentando la fuerza en el agarre.

\- "¡Grrrr!"- La pelinegra trató de zafarse, agarrando las manos del enemigo. Pero no podía con una, su brazo derecho ni siquiera lo podía mover.

\- "Si pudieras mover tu otro brazo, me hubieses vencido…"- Aumentó más fuerza aun.

\- "¡Aaagh…! Ugh…"- Seguía tratando de zafarse pero era inútil, estaba perdiendo oxígeno.

\- "Pero preferiste herirte para salvar a tus inútiles compañeros en la capital…"- Continuó.- "Eres una imbécil… Aunque lograste alejarme de la capital, no te sirvió de nada… ¡HA HA HA!"

La chica movía desesperadamente sus piernas para salir de ahí. Su visión se estaba tornando borrosa y poco a poco sentía como perdía fuerza y cómo su oxígeno se desvanecía completamente. ¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Acaso hasta aquí llegaría?

\- "No te preocupes. Verás a todos los Saiyajins en el otro mundo también."- Comentó cruelmente con un tono burlón.

\- "Tsk…"- Sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin su consentimiento. Este era su final, el planeta Sadala seria destruido… Y todo porque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte…

\- "¡Di adiós!"- Justo cuando estaba a punto de estrujar por completo el cuello de la pelinegra.

 **¡POOOW!**

Una fuerte patada voladora le dio de lleno en su mejilla izquierda, saliendo disparado diagonalmente hacia abajo, donde había un lago. La fuerza del impacto fue tanta, que dejó aquel sitio sin líquido, sacando toda el agua hacia los alrededores. Ahora lo que se veía era un hoyo completamente húmedo, junto con un pequeño cráter que había formado la criatura.

La Saiyajin empezó a caer.

\- _"_ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurrió…?"- Habló con un tono de voz muy débil, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente mientras caía.

Sintió como unos brazos la cargaban y la bajaban lentamente hacia la superficie. Podía sentir como su rostro tocaba la suave grama.

Ya habían aterrizado

La fémina intentó observar al joven que la salvó. Abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo y notó a un Saiyajin que aparentaba tener su misma edad. Tenía puesto el uniforme de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala y tenía el cabello… ¿Rubio? Nunca había visto a un Saiyajin con ese tono de cabello.

\- "¿Q-Quien, quien eres tú…?"- Su tono débil se notaba mucho, hasta para el rubio que la acaba de salvar.

\- "T-Tranquila, señorita. Necesita descansar."

\- "Ha…"- La chica esbozó una sonrisa tras escucharlo.- "¿Señorita? Haha… Eres uno de esos chicos respetuosos y formales ¿cierto?"

\- "B-Bueno…"- Pasó su mano por su cabellera dorada.

 **¡ZOOM!**

Luego de recuperarse, la amenaza subió volando hasta el cielo para ver al bastardo que lo golpeó.

\- "¿U-Un mocoso?"- Quedó perplejo al ver a un Saiyajin ayudando a recostarse a la fémina en el tronco de un árbol.- "¡¿FUISTE TÚ?!"

\- "¿Eh?"- Volteó a ver al cielo y notó al monstruo con piel purpura, armadura en su torso y cinturas de color blanco y unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de su cráneo.- "Impresionante. Sigue de pie después de mi ataque."- Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero observó cómo le había hecho mucho daño, tenía su rostro muy lastimado con muchas heridas y estaba jadeando muy fuerte.

\- "Un momento… ¡¿ERES UN SAIYAJIN?!"- Gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que Kyabe lograra escucharlo.

\- "Así es."- Kyabe respondió seriamente, sin vacilar.

\- "¡¿AHORA SE PINTAN EL CABELLO?! ¡MALDICIÓN, AHORA SI LO HE VISTO TODO!"- Estalló a carcajadas. Siguió y siguió riéndose mientras se agarraba el estómago por el dolor que emitía al reírse tanto.

\- "… Oye, no estoy de buen humor hoy. Solo vete de una vez, y no vuelvas a este planeta. Si lo haces, me veré obligado a arrestarte."- Le advirtió tras suspirar.

El monstruo paró de reír al escuchar a Kyabe.

\- "¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!"- Le gritó a más no poder con el ceño fruncido.- "¡¿TE CREES LA GRAN COSA SOLO POR GOLPEARME Y HERIRME?!"- Alzó su mano izquierda, dispuesto a lanzarle su máximo poder a ese mocoso.

\- "Ay no…"- Expresó la Saiyajin malherida viendo la acción del monstruo. Miró la espalda de Kyabe, quien también veía la escena. Luego observó a la amenaza fijamente. ¡Ese ataque destruiría por completo el planeta!

\- "¡NO! ¡Mejor te daré con el doble de poder! ¡Sí, ASÏ ES MEJOR!"- Gritó mientras alzaba su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, su brazo derecho fue agarrado por una mano antes de que se alzara por completo.

\- "¡¿QUË?!"

\- "¡¿Uh?!"- La fémina guerrera tuvo que pestañear 3 veces para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ¿desde cuándo había llegado ahí?

\- "Mejor tranquilízate. No permitiré que destruyas el planeta Sadala."- Dijo Kyabe, apretando fuertemente su brazo izquierdo. Su ceño estaba muy fruncido.

\- "¡Agh!"- Se quejó el malvado, intentando zafarse del agarre del Súper Saiyajin. Como vio que no era nada, decidió darle un puñetazo en el pecho al joven.

Pero…

Este seguía como si nada, con su mirada seria.

\- "Ya te dije que te tranquilices, monstruo."- Apretó aún más el brazo del enemigo.

\- "¡Agh! ¡Maldición!"- Con su mano izquierda le lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki's en la cara, logrando zafarse exitosamente pero con un fuerte dolor en su extremidad.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, dejó ver a un Kyabe recto, serio y con su rostro un poco herido por ese ataque sorpresa.

\- "¿Q-Quién eres…?"- Preguntó la amenaza, sobando su brazo.

\- "Yo…"- Inhaló y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- "¡Solo soy un Súper Saiyajin! ¡El guerrero que protegerá este planeta a toda costa!"

Kyabe voló a una velocidad impresionante, que incluso la amenaza no fue capaz de verlo

 **¡KA-POW!**

Le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mando lejos.

El ser maligno logró estabilizarse en el aire con mucho esfuerzo. Escupió sangre. Ese golpe era el más duro que había recibido en toda su vida.

\- "¡GRRR!"- Se inclinó y se agarró el estómago. Subió su mirada para observar al frente.- "¡Eres un maldi-

 **¡KLANK!**

Recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro antes de terminar su insulto.

\- "¡AAAAGH!"- Se quejó mientras salía disparado hacia atrás. Otra vez, se pudo frenar con mucho esfuerzo. Su nariz estaba sangrando mucho.

\- "No quiero lastimarte más, será mejor que te rindas."- Le dijo Kyabe con seriedad absoluta.

La amenaza frunció su ceño a más no poder, y sus dientes apretados por la furia se mostraron. La vena que tenía en su frente daba señas de su enfado.

\- "¡T-TÚ!"- Se limpió la sangre de su nariz.- "¡TÚ!"- Estaba muy enfadado. Quería matar al Saiyajin a como dé lugar.- "¡¿CO-COMO TE ATREVES?!"- Su mano temblaba de ira.- "¡DESGRACIADOOOO!"

Empezó a lanzarle ráfagas de Ki como si no hubiese un mañana. ¡Desintegraría a ese insoltenete!

Los ataques se dirigían hacia Kyabe. Este solo tomó su postura para cargar un Galick Gun con el suficiente poder como para destruir las ráfagas y dejar inconsciente al enemigo de solo un ataque.

\- "¡¿Pero qué?!"

Sin embargo, Kyabe sintió como algo se aproximaba hacia su espalda. El Saiyajin rápidamente se hizo a un lado para que lo que sea que sintió no le pegara.

 **¡ZOOM!**

Un potente ataque de energía color rojo pasó a gran velocidad, deteniendo las ráfagas de Ki y dirigiéndose hacia el malvado de color purpura, quién solo gritó hasta que la energía le impactó, desintegrándolo por completo.

Sorprendido, volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provino el ataque.

\- "Hmph, a pesar de ser uno de esos idiotas defensores de la galaxia, eres fuerte."

\- "¿Por qué lo mataste? ¡No había necesidad de hacer…!"- El pelinegro calló de repente al verlo.- "N-No…"- Tenía que estar soñando…- "T-Tú eres…"- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por el asombro de lo que veía.

¿Era él…?

Tenía que serlo. Era idéntico.

El chico no sabía qué decir. Al final si era verdad…

\- "¿Hmm? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara, Saiyajin?"

\- "Tú…"

No dijo nada más. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser él. Que el supiera, esa raza no existía en ese Universo…

¿Ahora qué?

¿Qué debería de hacer?

…

..

.

 **N/A:**

El nombre **Jin** na, proviene de **Ninjin** (Que significa "Zanahoria")

El nombre **Kyuur** e, proviene de **Kyuuri** (Que significa "Pepino")

El nombre **Houren** , proviene de **Hourensou** (Que significa "Espinaca") (Sí. Igual que Renso)

El nombre **Kabo** ra, proviene de **Kabocha** (Que significa "Calabaza")

…

..

.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** La esencia y algunos personajes reconocibles pertenecen al gran _Akira Toriyama_.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **DRAGON BALL: Disciples Generation**

 **-o-o-o-**

Capítulo 3: "¡Tamakegi/Tamake!"

 **-o-o-o-**

 _\- "_ _Solo tú lo guiaras…"_

Esas palabras vinieron a su mente con tan solo ver al sujeto que estaba en frente. Su gran parecido era la prueba total de que si era verdad lo que le habían dicho.

Kyabe seguía sorprendido. No esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto. El joven que estaba en sus narices lo miraba con extrañez.

\- "¿Te conozco, Saiyajin?"- Cruzó los brazos y lo miró con una mirada que expresaba seriedad.

Esa pregunta pareció devolver a Kyabe a la realidad. Aun así, no sabía que decir.

\- "Tú…"- Diría lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- "N-No eres de este planeta, ¿cierto?"

\- "Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso me veo como un Saiyajin?"- Preguntó sarcásticamente con su rostro monótono.

\- "Tsk. Esa no era la pregunta…"- Se golpeó la frente con su mano. La impresión causó que no formulara bien su pregunta.- "Lo que quise preguntar fue… ¿T-Tú no eres de este U-Universo, no?"

El guerrero misterioso se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

\- "Hmph."- Fue lo único que expresó antes de darle la espalda y prepararse para volar. No sabía de cómo estaba enterado de eso, pero no tenía por qué responderle a ese idiota.

\- "Espera."- Kyabe lo llamó antes de que volara lejos. Tenía que preguntarle su mayor duda.- "¿Q-Qué es lo que buscas aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Aun dándole la espalda, el sujeto giró ligeramente su rostro y observó al Saiyajin de reojo.

\- "Eso no es asunto tuyo."

\- "¡P-Pues claro que sí!"- Buscaba la manera de contestarle sin mencionar al héroe del Universo once. - "¡Soy un miembro de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala! ¡Necesito saber!"- Exclamó mientras volvía a su estado base.

\- "Oh. Te preocupa lo que yo vaya hacer aquí en este Universo…"- Respondió velozmente, cerrando los ojos.- "Lo haces para asegurarte de que todo esté bien, ¿cierto?"

\- "A-Así es."

\- "Ya veo… Dime, Saiyajin. ¿Por qué quieres hacerte más fuerte?"- Le preguntó de repente.

\- "Oh. Bueno, porque…"- Quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.- "Porque me gusta, supongo. Y porque… Quiero proteger a todos y a mis seres-

\- "Queridos."- Lo interrumpió para terminar la frase que ya se esperaría.- "Que estupidez…"- Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dando indicios de lo absurdo que le parecía esa idea.

\- "¿Disculpa?"- Se molestó un poco por lo que dijo.- "¿Qué quieres decir con e-

 **¡FIU!**

El sujeto apareció a las espaldas de Kyabe, con la palma de su mano abierta completamente mientras apuntaba la cabeza del Saiyajin.

\- " _¡Es veloz…!"_ \- Quedó impresionado por su habilidad. Dio vuelta rápidamente y notó que una mano estaba muy cerca de su rostro, queriendo decir que se preparaba para atacarlo.

\- "Saiyajin."- Lo llamó sin mover su mano de su lugar.

\- "¿Eh?"- A través de los dedos, Kyabe podía ver esos grandes ojos negros monótonos.

\- "¿Qué harías si yo fuera un Villano? ¿Lucharías contra mí sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad de ganar?"- No quitaba su mano de su posición.

Kyabe no entendía por qué decía esas palabras. De momento le seguiría la corriente.

\- "Pues claro que sí…"- Le respondió con una seriedad desbordante.- "Si tienes malas intenciones, créeme que yo mismo me encargaré de detenerte."- Esta vez hizo a un lado la mano del sujeto con un simple movimiento de su brazo.

\- "Hmph…"- Cerró los ojos, de nuevo.- "Eres un gran estúpido con esos ideales heroicos."- Cruzó los brazos.- "No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo."- Se dio media vuelta.- "Supongo que sabes por lo que está pasando tu organización de Defensa. Déjame decirte que allá estaré…"

\- "¿Q-Qué?"- Esto lo sorprendió mucho. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con el problema de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala? ¿Y cómo rayos sabía lo del Torneo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el guerrero partió vuelo hacia quien sabe dónde.

\- "¡Hey! ¡Espera!"- Expulsó Ki para seguirlo. Sin embargo, sintió que el Ki de la chica estaba disminuyendo.- "Ay no…"- Miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba… Casi inconsciente y con mucha sangre cayendo de su brazo.- "¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?!"

 **¡ZOOM!**

Más rápido que un rayo, Kyabe ya se encontraba cargando a la débil Saiyajin en sus brazos.

\- "No se preocupe, señorita…"- Le dijo mientras la miraba.- "Estarás bien…"

Empezó a volar muy rápido hacia una enfermería, no sin antes vendar a la chica con una tela que esta tenía guardada dentro de su armadura. Iba muy rápido. Necesitaba adentrarla a una máquina regeneradora a como dé lugar.

\- "I-Increíble…"- Habló en pleno vuelo la fémina.- "E-Eres muy fuerte… Tenías a ese monstruo b-bajo control sin ningún problema…"- Su voz era notablemente débil al igual que su estado, sus ojos cerrados en agotamiento eran la prueba de ello. Kyabe, mientras volaba y la cargaba en sus brazos, la observó.- "¿Cuál…? ¿C-Cuál es tu nombre…?"

\- "… Mi nombre es Kyabe."- Respondió, subiendo su mirada para concentrarse en el trayecto.

\- "Kyabe…"- Repitió el nombre mientras abría los ojos poco a poco. Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes. Así que era él…- "Ha… Mucho gusto, Kyabe…"- Su visión se fue tornando borrosa y sus parpados se iban cerrando lentamente. Necesitaba descansar. Pero antes tenía que decir…- Yo s-soy… Kabora…

El chico se sorprendió un poco mientras volaba. La miró y notó como ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- _"Esta es la chica de la que me habló el señor Renso…"_. Pensó.

Era una chica que aparentaba su edad. Tenía el cabello y sus ojos negros como todo Saiyajin de raza pura. Su cabello era corto, midiendo un poco más debajo de la nuca, no era erizado, caía en forma de pinchos ondulados hacia abajo, a diferencia de su parte posterior, que terminaba en forma de tres pinchos ondulados hacia un lado (Similar a Gokú, excepto los dos pequeños pinchos que estaban en medio de los grandes, dándole un aspecto diferente)

Podía notar que sus pestañas las tenían más marcadas que la Saiyajin promedio que él había conocido.

Portaba el mismo uniforme que él. Solo que este estaba muy desgarrado junto con la armadura…

\- " _Mejor me concentro…Tengo que darme prisa."_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡TOC, TOC, TOC!**

\- "Señor Renso, soy Kyabe"

\- "Uh, ¿Kyabe…?"- Se despertó al escucharlo.- "Adelante. Pasa."

El chico giró la manilla y abrió la puerta, adentrándose al hogar del ex capitán.

\- "Veo que te encargaste de la amenaza…"- Dijo mientras se paraba con su bastón para servirse un poco de Té.- "Tardaste mucho. Era un oponente fuerte, ¿cierto?

Kyabe se quedó callado en la entrada y miró caminar a Renso. Bajó su mirada, preocupado…

\- "Señor Renso…"

\- "¿Huh?"- Paró de caminar para verlo.

\- "¿Ya le mencionó a mi madre sobre lo del Torneo?"- Preguntó de una vez, mirándolo fijamente.

El Saiyajin mayor pestañeó tres veces.

\- "N-No. No se lo he dicho aún… ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

\- "…"

…

…

\- "Y eso es todo."

\- "Ya veo…"- Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos antes de dejar la bebida caliente en la mesa.- "Esto es serio. ¿Qué estará haciendo alguien de otro Universo en el nuestro?"- Pues sí, él ya sabía de las existencias del Multiverso y sus jerarquías. Kyabe se lo había explicado anteriormente.- "Es algo preocupante…"- Miró a Kyabe.- "Está bien. No le diré nada a tu madre. No quieres que esté presente allá si un problema sucede, ¿cierto?"

El joven afirmó.

\- "Se lo agradezco mucho."- Hizo una referencia para después caminar hacia la puerta.- "Con su permiso, me retiro."

\- "¿Y ya conociste a Kabora?"- Preguntó, haciendo que Kyabe se detenga y volteara a verlo.

\- "Uh. ¿A la señorita Kabora? Pues sí… Bueno, no del todo…"- Pasó su mano por su cabellera.- "Solo intercambiamos unas palabras hasta que quedó inconsciente. Estaba muy herida y la llevé rápido a una enfermería."

\- "Rayos…"- Renso suspiró en preocupación.- "Supongo que tuvo una batalla dura… ¿Se encuentra bien, verdad?"

\- "Lo estará."- Afirmó.- "Supongo que mañana iré a verla, y le informaré."- Empezó a caminar hacia la salida.- "Nos vemos, señor Renso."

\- "Sí, Kyabe. Cuídate mucho."

 **-o-o-o-**

Han pasado 5 horas desde que Kyabe salió a hablar con Renso y no ha dado señales de su ubicación. Jinna estaba muy preocupada mientras cocinaba. Le preocupaba la actitud de su hijo anteriormente. Estaba a punto de llorar en aquel entonces y ella lo sabía. Lo conocía mejor que nadie. Era su madre después de todo.

\- "Mamá."- Una voz tierna la hizo detenerse y voltear.- "Mi hermano actuó muy extraño hoy."- Bajó su mirada, se notaba que también estaba preocupado.- "¿Tú sabes que le ocurre, mamá?"- Le preguntó, mirándola directo a los ojos.

La mujer Saiyajin abrió la boca para responder, pero cedió… ¿Debería preocupar al pequeño por Kyabe?

\- "¡Ya llegué, madre, Kyuure!"

Y hablando del Rey de Roma.

Apresurada y como un rayo, Jinna salió de la cocina hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba Kyabe, sentado y quitándose sus zapatos como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- "¡Usted, señorito!"- La Saiyajin Le apuntó con su dedo y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- "¿Uh?"- El pelinegro volteó a ver a su madre.- "¿Y-Yo?"

\- "¡Sí!"- Colocó sus manos en su cintura.- "¡Usted! ¡Me explicarás por qué actuaste tan extraño anteriormente!"

\- "A-Ah. P-Pues…"

 **-o-o-o-**

\- "Te tomaste tú tiempo."- Le comentó al joven, viendo como aterrizaba en la arena.- "Tardaste muchas horas allá fuera, mocoso."

\- "Hmph."- Decidió ignorarlo. Empezó a caminar hacia la nave.

\- "¿Y qué? ¿Qué viste?"- La curiosidad lo invadió y le preguntó.

\- "Eso no es tu asunto."- Respondió de manera cortante, ganándose una mirada de poco amigos por parte del hombre de la túnica. Saltó hacia la cabina para luego dirigirle unas palabras.- "No es para sorprenderte pero… Conocí un Saiyajin que sabe que no pertenezco a este Universo."

\- "¿Un Saiyajin?"

\- "Sí. Es uno de esos idiotas defensores de la Galaxia."

\- "¿Idiotas defensores de la Galaxia? Ese insulto es gracioso viniendo de ti, Deshiro."- Se burló.- "¿Qué tú no solías ser uno de esos?"

\- "Cierra la boca. No vuelvas a mencionar algo de mi pasado…"- Se adentró en la cabina y la cerró con fuerza.

El hombre de la túnica suspiró molesto. Pero lo que le había mencionado el mocoso sobre lo del Saiyajin lo tenía extrañado… Y un poco preocupado… ¿Acaso ese Saiyajin conocía a Jiren…? Esa sería la mejor explicación, ya que Deshiro es idéntico a ese bastardo…

 **-o-o-o-**

 _ **PLANETA NAMEK.**_

Ahora la relajación era su único acompañante. No había dudas de ello. Aquel Namekusein descansaba encima de una roca luego de entrenar duro. Veía el cielo atentamente, preguntándose si las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala serían capaces de salir victoriosa y no ser desintegrada. Por otro lado… Había algo de lo que le preocupaba…

\- "Esos sujetos…"- No pudo evitar mencionarlos. El joven con ojos parecidos a los de un insecto y ese Namekusein que cargaba una túnica le daban una mala espina… Sobre todo el guerrero de su misma raza, aunque no sabía por qué. Tal vez son presentimientos estúpidos.

\- "Joven Tamakegi."

El Namekiano mencionado se levantó de la roca y miró atrás. Había uno de su raza que lo llamaba.

\- "Por favor, dígame Tamake. Ah, y Dígame, ¿Se le ofrece algo?"- Le preguntó al mayor.

\- "No, joven. El Gran Patriarca necesita verlo."- Contestó.- "Dice que es de urgencia."

\- "…"- Miró hacia abajo. Se preguntaba por qué requería su presencia.- "Iré enseguida."- Se bajó de la roca y limpió sus ropas. Como le gustaba mantener todo limpio.

…

…

Luego de caminar minutos, al fin llegó. El pequeño lugar donde habitaba el superior del planeta Namek. Tamakegi empezó a adentrarse no sin antes saludar a los demás Namekianos cercanos.

Siguiendo su camino, notó que no estaba en su trono. Aquel lugar tenía una especie de patio trasero donde había un gran poso de agua. Suponiendo que estaría ahí, el joven emprendió camino hacia dicho lugar. Y sí, ahí se encontraba el Gran Patriarca.

\- "Gracias por tu visita, Tamake."- El sujeto regordete y con un atuendo muy parecido al de Saonel y Pilina habló, sin voltear a verlo. Estaba concentrado observando el agua sin mover ningún musculo.

\- "No hay de qué, Gran Patriarca…"- Aunque no lo estaba observando, Tamakegi hizo una reverencia. Respetaba mucho a ese ser.- "Y dígame. ¿Para qué quería verme?"

El Gran Patriarca volteó a verlo mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. Empezó a caminar hacia Tamake hasta colocar su mano en su hombro.

\- "Supongo que sabes que **Retatsu** vino hace un momento…"

\- " _Retatsu… Debe ser ese Namekusein con túnica…"_ \- Dedujo en su mente para después volver a prestarle atención al Gran Patriarca.

\- "Tú mismo viste el poder de su discípulo de raza desconocida…"

\- "Ah. Sí, Gran Patriarca."- ¿Qué si no lo vio? Aunque no lo quería admitir era el sujeto más poderoso que jamás haya visto. ¡Y eso que era un joven como él!- "¿Qué pasa con él?"

\- "Pues… Él será junto contigo un aliado de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala. Recuerda que en la corte planetaria se declaró que los Saiyajins podrían recibir máximo dos aliados en el Torneo…"

Tamake se quedó callado y miró al suelo. Sabía que defendería de la desintegración a la organización de defensa de Sadala, junto con los Saiyajins jóvenes que asignarían para participar, pero… No le agradaba la idea de "aliarse" con ese tipo que le causaba mala espina.

\- "Oh, ya veo…"- Fue lo único que formuló.

\- "Veo que te lo tomaste de manera normal…"- Empezó a meter una mano en su ropa.- "Y ya con eso… Se hizo una actualización de los participantes que defenderán las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala."- Sacó un sobre blanco.- "Velo por ti mismo…"- Se lo entregó para después darle la espalda.- "Ya puedes retirarte, Tamake…"

\- "Ah. Sí."- Hizo una reverencia.- "Con su permiso…"

…

…

Estando sobre la misma roca de antes, Tamake se quedaba viendo el sobre sin haberlo abierto aún. Se preguntaba cuales Saiyajins eligieron. Pues él recordaba que las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala debería constar con máximo 4 guerreros que defiendan su desintegración, ya sean aliados de otros planetas (Como en su caso) o los mismos Saiyajins.

Tamake dedujo que si él y ese sujeto con ojos de insecto eran los únicos aliados de otros planetas que ayudarían a los Saiyajins. Entonces eso quiere decir que nada más eligieron a dos jóvenes pelinegros.

Sin dudarlo, procedió a abrir el sobre para después leerlo. En el lugar de los aliados observó con detalle su nombre escrito y el nombre: **Deshiro**.

\- Hmph. Debe ser ese tipo ojos de insecto.- Ahora empezó a leer el lugar donde los jóvenes Saiyajins tenían el destino de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala en sus hombros. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al leer un nombre muy conocido para sus ojos. Uno que conocía desde hace tiempo…- "¿Eh? ¿Kabora?"- Esbozó una sonrisa.- "Así que esa tonta se integró a las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala, ¿eh? Me pregunto qué tan fuerte se habrá vuelto…"- Siguió leyendo y sus labios pasaron de una sonrisa a una mueca de confusión cuando vio un nombre completamente desconocido para él:

\- "¿Kyabe? ¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?"

 **-o-o-o-**

 _ **Un día después…**_

 **-o-o-o-**

 _ **DEVUELTA AL PLANETA SADALA.**_

Después de una larga noche entrenando, los rayos del sol aparecían para despertar al tímido Saiyajin. Solo que al parecer esta vez no funcionó. Kyabe seguía roncando como si no hubiese un mañana, esparramado en su cama… Y es que el chico entrenó mucho luego de oír que aquel sujeto participaría en el Torneo. Se merece un descanso, ¿no?

Sin embargo… A Kyuure parecía no importarle eso…

\- "¡HERMANO!"

 **¡PLAM!**

Abrió la puerta de golpe mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa.

\- "¡Aaaah!"- Kyabe se despertó de golpe, asustado. Vio con rapidez a la puerta y se fijó que era su hermano.- "Uh… Eres tú, Kyuure…"- Se estrujó sus manos por sus ojos aún con sueño.- "¿Q-Qué sucede?"

\- "¡T-Te visitan!"

\- "¿A-A mí?"- Se señaló estando confundido.- "E-Eso es imposible, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que hayan visitas, Kyuure?"- Siguió estrujando sus manos en su rostro.

\- "¿Pero qué dices? ¡Estamos a punto de almorzar!"- Exclamó su pequeño hermano.- "¿A qué hora dormiste anoche?"

Kyabe quedó perplejo ante esa pregunta. Lo único que recordaba era que entrenaba duramente en su cuarto haciendo millones y millones de flexiones con un dedo, hasta que…

\- " _Kaaa…"-_ Se chocó su mano contra su frente.- _"Supongo que me quedé dormido en el suelo de repente… Mi madre fue la que debió levantarme y ponerme en la cama como si fuera un bebé…_ "- Empezó a levantarse de la cama.- "Kyuure, ¿sabes quién me busca?"

\- "¡Es un Namekusein! Luce intimidante y fuerte."- Contestó haciendo énfasis con las manos. Estaba un emocionado, era la primera vez que veía a uno.

\- "¿Na-Namekusein, dices?"- Preguntó con total confusión. No conocía a muchos de ellos, los únicos con quien había tenido contacto han sido con 2 nada más.- "Me pregunto si son los señores Saonel y Pilina."- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras agarraba su uniforme de trabajo de un sujetador y empezaba a ponérselo.- "Voy en un segundo, Kyuure. Por favor dile que espere un poco más…"

\- "¡Sí!"- El pequeño Saiyajin obedeció y salió corriendo de inmediato.

…

…

Luego de vestirse, el joven ya se encontraba colocándose sus muñequeras de camino a la salida de su hogar. Podía sentir un Ki completamente desconocido junto con el de su madre y el de su hermano. Por lo que podía deducir, estaban charlando.

…

…

\- "¡Y dígame!"- Captó su atención el pequeño.- "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

El sujeto con antenas quedó callado por un segundo.

\- "Tamake, niño."- Respondió, cruzando los brazos.

\- "¡Ya veo! ¡Mi nombre es Kyuure, señor Tamake!"- Le dijo.- "Y dígame, ¿usted es fuerte?"

\- "Ya, Kyuure. No hay presionar a los invitados."- Jinna interrumpió, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- "Sí, madre…"

La Saiyajin observó al Namekusein y le preguntó.

\- "Y dígame, joven Tamake, ¿usted ya conocía a mi hijo Kyabe anteriormente?"- Le preguntó con gentileza.

\- "No, señora. Para eso es que estoy aquí."- Contestó secamente.- "Quiero conocerlo para ver quien defenderá a las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala de su desi-

\- "Buenos días."- Interrumpió en el mejor momento posible. Kyabe bostezó y empezó a estirar su espalda. Bajó la mirada y ahí estaban sus familiares y un…- "¿Huh?"- Lo observó.- "Disculpa, ¿eres tú quien me busca?"- Le preguntó al Namekiano.

Era un joven como él que portaba la ropa características de los guerreros de su raza. A excepción de lo que cargaba en su nuca, que parecía una especie de instrumento de entrenamiento. Tenía unas muñequeras color negro junto a una sudadera de su mismo color debajo de su trabajo, siendo fácil diferenciarlo de los demás de su raza.

\- "Sí, Kyabe."- Jinna respondió por Tamake.

\- "Oh."- Empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta pisar el césped.- "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

Tamake tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con una ceja levantada. ¿En serio este era el joven "fuerte" que defendería a la organización? ¡Pero míralo, sí parecía un saco de huesos y su estatura era menor que la de él! No lucía para nada impotente.

\- "Así que tú…"- Trataba de formular algo. Estaba decepcionado.- "Eres Kyabe…"

\- "Sí. Así es."

Un silencio incómodo reinó por unos segundos hasta que la mayor decidió hablar.

\- "Pues… Parece que todo está bien…"- Tomó la mano de Kyuure.- "Kyabe, estaré adentro."- Empezó a subir los cuatro escalones que dirigían a la entrada con su pequeño hijo.- "Fue un placer conocerte, joven Tamake."- Se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

\- "El placer es mío, señora. Cuídese mucho."- También se despidió cordialmente. Aun así, seguía con los brazos cruzados y luego volteó a ver a Kyabe con una mirada fría.

Otro silencio se apoderó del lugar. El pelinegro pasó su mano por su cabellera sin saber que decir. Se preguntaba por qué lo estaba mirando así.

\- "Uh…"

\- "Kyabe…"- Tamake decidió quebrar aquel silencio incómodo.- "Mi nombre es Tamake, y fui yo quien propuso la idea de ayudar a los Saiyajins."- Habló claro y sencillo.

\- "¿Huh? Un momento…"- Sabía que los Namekusein's habían decidido apoyarlos pero jamás se imaginó que fuera un joven.- "¿E-En serio?"

\- "Sí… Y yo lucharé junto a ti y a Kabora contra los otros participantes de otros planetas que intentan desintegrar las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala."- Añadió.

\- "¡V-Vaya! Eso es increíble y genial… De verdad te agradezco mucho tu intervención en la corte planetaria."- Estrechó su mano hacia Tamake.- "Seremos un gran equipo."- Le dijo gentilmente… Pero…

Tamake se quedaba viendo la mano seriamente, sin intención alguna de tomársela.

\- "Pero eso no quiere decir…"- Quitó la mano del Saiyajin bruscamente para luego agarrarlo por la azul camisa.- "Que me llevaré bien contigo, ¿me escuchaste?, ¿sabes lo que te pasará si llegas a perder en el Torneo? ¡Pues te mato!"- El Namekiano admiraba mucho a las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala y por eso se preocupaba mucho por su destino. Cuando fue a conocer a ese tal Kyabe, ¿se encuentra con este Saiyajin delgaducho, tímido, exageradamente gentil y de paso enano?

Kyabe se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Perder? No… No volverá a perder en algo tan importante. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para jamás fracasar.

\- "No te preocupes… Yo no perderé."- Sus palabras sinceras y mirada seria provocaron que Tamake soltara su agarre.- "No dejaré que la desintegren. Te doy mi palabra."

\- "Bien. Solo te estaba advirtiendo, Kyabe."- Lo señaló amenazantemente para luego darle la espalda.- "Queda una semana para que comience el Torneo… En fin. No solo vine hasta aquí para conocerte y darte la advertencia. También vine porque necesito hablar con nuestra compañera de batalla, Kabora…"

\- "¿Conoces a la señorita Kabora?"

\- "Así es. Somos amigos desde hace un tiempo…"- Volteó a verlo.- "Parece que has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla."

\- "Eh. Sí."- Contestó.- "Respecto a ella… Ayer tuvo un combate feroz y quedó muy lastimada. Logré trasladarla a una enfermería rápidamente. Y hoy iba a visitarl-

\- "¡¿Cómo que salió muy lastimada?!"- Lo interrumpió el Namekiano estando notablemente furioso.- "¡¿Te acobardaste y no la ayudaste en combate?!"

\- "¡N-No es eso!"- Movió sus manos velozmente.- "Cuando yo llegué ya había luchado con la amenaza y-

\- "Genial."- Lo interrumpió otra vez.- "El destino de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala en un irresponsable que no le importan sus compañeros."

\- "… Ya te dije que no eso…"- Le dijo con una mirada seria. Al parecer ese comentario sí que lo había ofendido.- "Yo nunca dejaría que un compañero muera en batalla."

\- "Tsk. No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo."- Le volvió a dar la espalda.- "Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. Dime donde la llevaste y yo iré."

\- "Espera, yo también iré."- Habló.- "Quiero ver como se encuentra."- Expulsó Ki.- "yo te guio. Sígueme."

Dicho eso, el pelinegro partió vuelo siendo seguido por Tamake.

 **-o-o-o-**

Poco a poco, sus parpados se abrían mientras se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Su brazo ya no le dolía y sentía que sí podía moverlo libremente. Aquella máscara que le daba oxígeno le estaba empezando a fastidiar un poco. Al igual que ese líquido…

 **¡PEEE!**

Escuchó cómo pulsaban un botón y ahí sus ojos se cerraron completamente. Poco a poco el líquido empezó a ser succionado por debajo de la máquina y entonces ella empezó a caer.

Sintió como unos brazos la agarraban fuertemente para evitar que cayese para después empezar a expulsar los cables que tenía pegado en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo la máscara.

\- "Uh…"- Kabora volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente y notó como una enfermera Tsufuru la ayudaba a salir de la máquina.

\- "Descuida, ya estas mejor."- La voz gentil de la enfermera se escuchó antes de llevarla a un suave asiento. Estiró su brazo a un lado y de un cojín agarró una gran toalla seca.- "Ten."

\- "Gra-Gracias"- Aceptó la toalla y empezó a secarse.

\- "No te preocupes."- Movió su mano la mujer, restándole importancia.- "Ustedes los Saiyajins son grandes guerreros que merecen la atención de todos por lo que han hecho. Gracias a ustedes mi planeta está a salvo. Y por eso yo misma me ofrecí a venir a Sadala y trabajar aquí gracias a mis conocimientos."

\- "Uh. Sí…"- No sabía que decir, solo limitó a seguir secando su cuerpo, que por cierto, tenía puesto unas prendas íntimas femeninas de color negro como sus ojos.

\- "Nos veremos luego y siga protegiendo al planeta Sadala, jovencita."- Con esto dicho, dispuso a salir de la habitación de rehabilitación.

 **-o-o-o-**

\- "¿Seguro que aquí es?"

\- "Por supuesto. ¿No sientes su Ki?"- Preguntó mientras seguía caminando por ese largo pasillo que contenían varias cámaras de recuperación.

\- "¿Sentir su Ki?"- Cuestionó confundido.

Kyabe calló y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, no dándose cuenta de que la Tsufuru enfermera pasó por su lado… Ya se le había olvidado que esa habilidad no la sabían todos los mundos. En su caso, la aprendió de su ex capitán Renso. Aun así, se preguntaba cómo es que el maestro Vegeta sabía sentir su energía, mejor dicho, cómo es que TODO el equipo del séptimo Universo sabía esa técnica.

Hablando de los que conoce… Caulifla lo debió aprender de su hermano, y luego debió enseñárselo a Kale. Hit, debió saber a través de la experiencia de sus mil años de edad. En cuanto a los otros, no tenía conocimiento si sabían sentir la energía de los demás.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el Ki de Kabora. Estaba subiendo lentamente, al parecer ya estaba recobrando sus energías.

\- "Aquí es."- Vio el número de la habitación y sin dudarlo, se dispuso a cruzar para entrar.

Pero…

\- "¡AAAH!"

\- "¡L-L-Lo siento!"- Con un gran sonrojo y con los ojos tapados, salió de esa habitación como si fuera un ratón asustado. La toalla cubría todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra avergonzada.

Cuando Kyabe salió, vio como Tamake estaba dispuesto a entrar con determinación.

\- "N-No creo que debas…"- Trató de decirle, pero fue muy tarde.

Tamake ya había entrado, quedando Kyabe solo. Un incómodo silencio reinó por unos segundos. Hasta que…

\- "¡AAAH! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO…! ¿Ah? Un momento…"

\- "Sí, Kabora. Soy Tamakegi…"- Respondió calmadamente.- "No tienes que ponerte así. De todas maneras, nosotros los Namekusein no tenemos esos deseos lujuriosos."

\- "Ha… ¿Tamake? ¡Tiempo sin verte!"- Lo abrazó aun con la toalla rodeándola. Cuando dejó su afecto quedó confundida por algo…- "P-Pero hace un m-momento vi entrar a…"

\- "A Kyabe…"- Se acercó a la chica y le dijo en el oído.- "Me dijo que ya han hablado un poco… Es un debilucho, ¿a que sí?"

\- "¡No digas tonterías!"- Exclamó antes de correr a la salida con la toalla puesta, dejando a Tamake más confundido que mosca en restaurante. Se asomó y ahí vio la espalda de Kyabe. Estaba mirando a quien sabe dónde.- "¡Kyabe!"

El chico se volteó y la vio con la Toalla. El grito hizo que pensara que estaba molesta.

\- "¡L-L-Le juro, que n-no quería v-verla así, señorita Kabora!"- Movía sus manos en el aire con mucha velocidad, con un gesto que decía que estaba muy asustado.

\- "¡Hahaha! No seas tonto."- Le restó importancia, moviendo su mano.- "Por tu actitud, sé que no eres de esas personas… Ah y ya que tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, te digo que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo."- Lo apuntó con su dedo de manera graciosa.- "Lo de señorita me hace sentir vieja. ¡Haha!"- pasó su mano por su corto cabello.- "A propósito. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado."

\- "¿Kabora?"- Tamake salió de la habitación, aun estando confundido.- "Tengo que hablar contigo."- Empezó a caminar hacia los Saiyajins.

\- "Dime."

Tamake se quedó observando a Kyabe un momento y luego miró a Kabora.

\- "En privado."- Añadió.

…

…

\- "¿Y dices que quieres averiguar de dónde provienen?"- Le entregó la carta que terminó de leer. Tamake afirmó.

\- "Sí."

\- "Vaya…"- Colocó su dedo en sus labios.- "Mencionaste que viste el poder de ese tal Deshiro y es algo fuera de lo normal… Mmmm"- Se puso a pensar, ¿qué debería hacer?- "¡Ya sé!"- Cuando tuvo la idea. Entró corriendo al cuarto de rehabilitación.

\- "¿Ahora qué le pasa?"- Se rascó la cabeza el Namekiano. Miró a un lado y ahí estaba Kyabe lo suficientemente alejados de ellos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que esa idea que tuvo su amiga tenía que ver con ese delgaducho.

\- "Ya estoy lista."- En un flash, la chica ya se encontraba portando un simple short corto blanco y una camisa azul.

\- "¿Qué significa eso?"

\- "¿Quieres localizar a esos sujetos no es así?"

\- "Pues… ¿Sí?"

\- "¡Pues andando!"- Empezó a correr hacia donde Kyabe.

\- "¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?"- Le gritó el Namekiano, haciendo que cierto pelinegro voltease y se sorprendiera por lo que se aproximaba.

\- "¡No hables y solo síguenos!"- Le gritó con una sonrisa. Cuando pasó al lado del tímido Saiyajin, le agarró su mano y siguió corriendo junto a él. El pelinegro se puso nervioso al instante.

\- "¡Se-Señori…! Digo, ¡Kabora! ¿Qué haces?"- Preguntó mientras era arrastrado por la mano de Kabora.

\- "Tú puedes ayudarnos."- Volteó a verle mientras corría y le sonrió.- "El señor Renso me habló mucho de ti."

\- "¿C-Conoces al señor Renso?"

\- "Te digo después"- No le soltaba la mano. Al correr por ese largo pasillo, todo personal se le quedaban viéndolos extrañados.

Tamake quedaba perplejo mientras veía la escena, ¿Cómo que ese delgaducho les ayudará? ¿Qué tenía pensado Kabora? El Namekiano sacudió su cabeza a los lados y los siguió. Esa estúpida Saiyajin…

 **-o-o-o-**

 _ **Dos horas después…**_

 **-o-o-o-**

Sus ojos cerrados y la manera en la que respiraba tranquilamente, era la clara prueba de que estaba durmiendo. Hasta que…

\- "¿Huh?"- Empezó a despertar al sentir un Ki que ya había sentido antes… Se estaba aproximando…

Sin dudarlo, el guerrero joven abrió la cabina y salió de la nave. Se quedó mirando en la dirección de donde sentía la energía y cruzó los brazos.

\- "Parece que también lo has notado, mocoso."

Deshiro volteó a un lado y ahí estaba el sujeto de la túnica, ¿desde cuándo había llegado ahí?

\- "Son tres energías."- Comentó el ser de la túnica.

\- "Hmph."- Fue lo único que dijo Deshiro. Esperaba que hubiese una buena razón para despertarlo de su siesta.

\- "¿Sabes quienes se aproximan?"

\- "No."- Contestó secamente. Y un silencio apareció por varios segundos. Segundos que bastaron para que el joven ojos de insecto reconociera uno de esos Ki's.- " _Un momento… Es…"_

Y listo. Los Ki's se habían detenido en el cielo y estaban muy cerca de los dos. Deshiro subió su mirada y su duda se aclaró. Una pelinegra flotando en el lado izquierdo, un Namekiano en el derecho y un pelinegro en el medio fue lo que vio sus grandes ojos.

Miradas negras se cruzaron por un momento. Una de un Saiyajin que volaba y otra de una raza desconocida que pisaba la arena.

\- "¿Quiénes son esos mocosos?"- Preguntó el "compañero" de Deshiro.

Deshiro no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando a los tres de arriba con una mirada seria. Sobre todo al del medio, ¿Qué diablos quería ese idiota?

\- "¡Espero que sea un buen motivo para venir, Saiyajin!"

…

..

.

 **N/A:**

El nombre **Tama** k **egi** , proviene de **Tamanegi** (Que significa "Cebolla") (Por cierto, su verdadero nombre es Tamakegi, pero sus seres cercanos le dicen Tamake)

El nombre **Reta** t **su** , proviene de Retasu (Que significa "Lechuga)

…

 **Sé que hay muchos cabos sueltos, pero créeme que se irán armando a medida de que la historia avance.**

…

..

.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** La esencia y algunos personajes reconocibles pertenecen al gran _Akira Toriyama_.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **DRAGON BALL: Disciples Generation**

Capítulo 4: "¡El misterioso Retatsu!" ¡Kyabe VS Deshiro!"

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

\- "¡Sé que nos ayudarás a encontrarlo!"

\- "¿A-A quién?"- Preguntó mientras seguía siendo jalado por la mano. Una vez fuera de la instalación. La pelinegra paró de correr y le soltó la mano a su nuevo amigo.- "No sé de quién habla, señori… Kabora."

\- "Sólo espera a que llegue."- Habló la fémina.- "Se quedó atrás…"

Y como si fuera escuchada por el Namekiano…

 **¡FIU!**

Tamake apareció a su lado rápidamente.

\- "¿Se puede saber por qué saliste corriendo como loca junto a Kyabe?"- Le preguntó Tamakegi mientras sacudía un poco de polvo de su ropa.

 **¡PUNCH!**

\- "¡Ouch! ¡Oye!"- El Namekusein había recibido un golpe fuerte en su brazo de parte de la fémina quien lo miraba con cierto enojo. No le agradaba para nada que la llamaran loca, y Tamake estaba muy consciente de eso,

\- "¿Podrías repetirle a Kyabe la descripción del sujeto que estabas buscando?"- Más que una pregunta, parecía una orden. Sus suaves manos en su cintura y una mirada seria eran la prueba de ello.

\- "¿Y por qué? ¡A él no le concierne! No entiendo para qué dijiste que nos ayudaría."

\- "Solo hazlo. Ya sabrás."

\- "Tsk."- Refunfuñó el Namekiano, igual no perdería nada en decírselo…

…

…

\- "Y por último. Sus ojos son similares a los de un insecto."- Sacó un sobre de su ropa y se lo entregó a Kyabe.- "Y por si no sabías. Será uno de nuestros aliados en el Torneo. Su nombre es Deshiro."

Kyabe terminó de leer para después quedar vagando en su mente. Se enteró de muchas cosas importantes. Empezando por su nombre y terminando por su "alianza" en el Torneo. No entendía nada de nada, ¿por qué los quisiera ayudar a que las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala no se desintegren? ¿Qué no le había dicho que era un idiota por proteger a dicha milicia? No sabía por qué, pero sentía que sus dudas se aclararían pronto. Necesitaba hablar con Deshiro a como dé lugar.

\- "Veo que ya sabes de quien se trata, Kyabe."- Habló Kabora al ver la reacción del Saiyajin.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"- Preguntó Tamake.

\- "Justo cuando me salvó de ese monstruo. Un sujeto joven como nosotros apareció, su aspecto era justo como lo describiste. Yo estaba herida pero vi que Kyabe intercambió unas cuantas palabras con ese tal Deshiro."

\- "S-Sí…"- Concordó Kyabe, saliendo de su trance.- "No me dijo su nombre. Solo le pregunté qué hacía en este lugar pero no me respondió nada."- Aun seguía en shock. Nunca creyó que Tamake estaba aquí por la misma razón que él, claro aunque con principios diferentes.

\- "De todas maneras."- Tamakegi captó la atención.- "Si lo conoces o no. ¿Cómo nos ayudará a encontrarlo?"- Le preguntó a su amiga, señalando a Kyabe.

Kabora sonrió. Aaah, lo útil que podía ser la técnica de percepción…

* * *

Estaba empezando el atardecer, y ya los tres jóvenes se encontraban volando en diferentes direcciones. Volando a gran velocidad, Kyabe era seguido por Kabora y Tamakegi. Este último no sabía qué ayuda podía brindar el Saiyajin, bueno, ni siquiera creía que ese delgaducho ayudaría en algo. Un pensamiento totalmente opuesto al de su amiga pelinegra.

\- "¿Detectaste algo, Kyabe?"- El chico paró al escuchar a Kabora.

\- "Aún no."- Volteó a verla.- "No percibo ni un mínimo rastro de su Ki."- Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor. Pero era inútil.- "Tsk. Parece que sabe esconderlo a la perfección."

\- "Así que también puedes esconder tu propio Ki, ¿eh?"- Se rascó su cabellera la chica.- "Eso jamás me lo había dicho el señor Renso en los pocos meses que llevo conociéndolo."

\- "Un momento, un momento, un momento."- Tamake llamó la atención estando súper confundido.- "¿Sentir la energía de otra persona sin ser un hechicero es algo posible? ¿Es una técnica que todos podemos realizar?"

\- "P-Pues, sí. Haha."- Respondió Kyabe mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza.- "Y créeme que puede llegar a ser algo muy útil en combate. El señor Renso me enseñó a leer el Ki cuando era un niño pequeño."

Tamakegi cruzó los brazos con una mirada seria sin nada más que decir. Aun no confiaba en ese tipo.

\- "Mmmm…"- Kabora puso su mano en su mentón.- "Pensándolo bien, esa podría ser una técnica muy útil en el Torneo."

\- "Si quieres puedo enseñártela luego."

La pelinegra lo pensó.

\- "Agradezco tu propuesta… Pero no…"- Le rechazó.- "No sé por qué. Pero por alguna razón no me sentiría satisfecha si no la aprendo por mí misma."

\- "Haha. Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente."- Dijo Kyabe con una sonrisa. Era gracioso ver como el orgullo de su raza hablaba por sí mismo.

\- "¿Y bien?"- Tamake interrumpió la conversación de los Saiyajins.- "¿Seguimos buscando o nos quedaremos aquí a charlar y a tomar té?"- Le preguntó sarcásticamente a Kyabe con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Ah, sí. Lo siento."- Se disculpó el chico para luego cerrar sus ojos y volver a concentrarse.

Kabora frunció su ceño y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos al Namekiano. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse con él de esa forma?

\- "¿Qué?"- Preguntó Tamake, encogiéndose de hombros al ver el rostro de Kabora. Dicha chica no respondió, solo cruzó los brazos y decidió observar a Kyabe para ver que decía.

\- "Demonios… Sigo sin percibirlo…"- Abrió los ojos con notoria desesperación.

\- "¿Y qué tal el Ki de Retatsu?"- Preguntó Tamake.

\- "¿Re-Retatsu?"- Kyabe lucía confundido.

\- "Sí."- Contestó Tamake.- "¿Acaso cuando hablaste con Deshiro no estaba un Namekusein con él?"

\- "¿N-Namekusein? Pues no, ¿por qué lo estaría?"

\- "Ya veo… Nunca lo conociste entonces…"- Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.- "Retatsu es el maestro de Deshiro."

\- "¡¿Q-QUÉ?!"

Kabora y Tamakegi abrieron mucho los ojos por la reacción del pelinegro.

\- _"P-Pero, ¿cómo? El señor Jiren no me había dicho sobre la aparición de otro individuo. ¿Eso quiere decir que hay dos personas del Universo once aquí?_ "- Pensó.

\- "¿Te pasa algo, Kyabe?"- Kabora preguntó un poco preocupada.

\- "N-No…"- Sacudió un poco su cabeza para seguir prestándole atención a Tamakegi.

\- "Bien…"- Tamake decidió seguir.- "¿No se han preguntado cómo es que Deshiro es nuestro aliado y como ha conseguido participar?"- Los dos Saiyajins negaron con la cabeza.- "Eso es sencillo. Como verán, el planeta Namek decidió apoyarlos en este problema por el que están pasando. Yo fui quien propuso esa idea, una vez que la corte planetaria aceptó, obviamente yo me ofrecí como aliado en la competición que se realizaría más adelante. Tal y como leíste Kyabe, solo las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala podía constar con un máximo de dos aliados…

\- "Sí. Lo leí claramente…"- Recordó cuando Tamake le dio el sobre.

\- "Yo soy uno de esos aliados. Sinceramente pensé que sería el único. Hasta que llegó él… Retatsu y su discípulo, cuyo poder es increíble. Deshiro demostró una parte de su gran poder venciendo a muchos guerreros élites del planeta Namek. No peleó contra los dos más fuertes ya que se encontraban en otro planeta. Aun así, vencer a muchos era la prueba de que era muy fuerte. Retatsu propuso a su discípulo como aliado a las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala al Gran Patriarca, quien sin dudas aceptó. Luego, antes de que la carta del Rey les llegara…"- Miró a los Saiyajins.- "Se propuso como aliado ante el Rey de Sadala. Notando que ese Deshiro era discípulo de un Namekiano, la autoridad Saiyajin no tuvo problema alguno, después de todo, venía de las influencias de uno de los miembros de la raza que había decidido ayudar a los Saiyajins. Lo mismo pasó en la corte planetaria."

Kyabe quedó en silencio. Ya entendía cómo es que había logrado ser contratado para participar. Pero, dudas seguían rondando por su cabeza, ¿por qué quería involucrarse en el Torneo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente querían obtener? Que él recordase, en la carta del Rey no se mencionó la entrega de premio a los ganadores.

\- "Pero…"- Tamake lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- "Sé que algo anda mal… Quiero buscarlos y averiguar el por qué decidieron participar en el Torneo. Todo sea por el bien de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala…"

Kyabe suspiró. Aun había cosas que no entendía. Iba quedarse callado y seguir buscando su Ki… Hasta que…

 **¡ZIM!**

\- "¡Un momento!"- Kyabe gritó.- "¡L-Lo encontré!"

Tamake y Kabora se sorprendieron.

\- "¿E-En serio?"- Preguntó la chica.

\- "Sí."- Seguía sintiendo su Ki. Sí, tenía que ser el de él. Era muy distinto al de muchos. ¿Cómo es que no pudo sentirlo antes? Bueno, no importaba. Todo se aclararía cuando llegue allá.

\- "¿Estás seguro?"- Preguntó Tamakegi.

\- "¡Sí!"- Expulsó Ki.- "¡Andando!"

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

El chico quedó en silencio luego de la pregunta de Deshiro. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a aterrizar en la suave arena, siendo seguido por Kabora y Tamakegi. El Namekiano cargaba su ropa de batalla, mientras que la Saiyajin seguía con su corto short y su camisa.

\- "¿Qué es lo que quieres y cómo me encontraste?"- Preguntó Deshiro con su rostro monótono.

Kyabe no respondió, se había quedado observando al sujeto de la túnica que estaba al lado de la mediana nave. Al final tamake sí tenía razón.

\- "¿Y bien, me dirás?"- Insinuó Deshiro.

\- "Solo quiero respuestas."- Contestó.- "Muchas de hecho."

\- "No me has respondido completamente."

Kyabe suspiró.

\- "Logré encontrarte gracias a la percepción de tu Ki."

Deshiro se sorprendió un poco. Nunca pensó que en este planeta supieran esa técnica. Admitía que los subestimó. Aun así, estaba durmiendo, siempre cuando estaba en ese estado de reposo tenía la tarea de ocultar su Ki para mayor control. Que ese Saiyajin lo haya encontrado significa que aún le falta control completo.

\- "Aunque no sé por qué no pude sentir el Ki de tu maestro."

Deshiro alzó una ceja (Aun sin tener) para luego volver a su rostro monótono. Se quedó en silencio, ese idiota no sería capaz de entender si le respondía.

\- "¡Basta de tonterías!"- Gritó Tamakegi haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.- "¡No sé por qué utilizas una capucha puesta para ocultar tu rostro si ya todos sabemos que eres un Namekusein, Retatsu!"- Lo señaló.- "¡Tú y Deshiro me dirán la razón por la cual decidieron participar en el Torneo!"

\- "…"- Retatsu calló, sin una pisca de intención de quitarse la capucha. Ignoró a Tamakegi y decidió observar a Kyabe.- " _Ese debe ser el Saiyajin que mencionó el mocoso, ¿cómo es que sabe que no pertenece a este Universo?"-_ Se quedó mirándolo, tanto, que hasta Kyabe se encogió de hombros, no podía ver su rostro debido a su capucha, pero el pelinegro sabía que lo observaba fijamente.- _"Hmph, interesante. Estos deben ser los mocosos que defenderán las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala, el Gran Patriarca ya me había hablado un poco de ellos…"_

\- "Oye, Saiyajin…"- Deshiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kyabe volteó a verlo.- "Lárgate de aquí. Nada de esto te incumbe."

\- "Lo siento."- Se colocó en su postura de combate.- "Pero no me pienso ir de aquí sin respuestas."

\- "Si ese es el caso. ¡Pues yo tampoco…!"

\- "K-Kabora."- Volteó a verla el pelinegro.

La chica estaba en su postura de combate. Pelearía aun sin su uniforme. Esa actitud de esos dos era lo suficientemente sospechosa como para considerar que trataban de hacer algo no muy agradable. Ahora sí que todo empezaba a preocuparle a la pelinegra.

\- "Hmph…"- Cruzó los brazos Deshiro.- "Saiyajin obstinado…"

Se quedó mirando a Kyabe y a Kabora. Pero, segundos después notó como alguien faltaba en ese trio…

 **¡FIU!**

Así es, señores. Tamakegi había aparecido por los aires, un poco más arriba de Deshiro, preparándose para golpearlo con su puño derecho. Se notaba a lenguas que el Namekiano estaba fuera de sí.

Sin embargo. El joven idéntico a Jiren ni se inmutó. Con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo hacia un lado (Sin dejar de cruzar los brazos) logró esquivar el golpe de Tamake.

 **¡POW!**

El golpe impactó contra el suelo, alzando mucha arena. De ese arenero, salió Deshiro saltando hacia atrás para tomar distancia, sus brazos estando cruzados decían que no fue un problema para el chico.

\- "¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto!"- Tamakegi salió de frente para atacar a Deshiro.- "¡Haré que hables a punta de golpes!"- Empezó a lanzarle una fuerte ráfaga de golpes, pero para su sorpresa, Deshiro lograba detenerlos con una sola mano.

Tamake detuvo su ataque de puños para después agacharse y tratar de patear las piernas de Deshiro para tumbarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, los reflejos del discípulo de Retatsu estaban los suficientemente avanzados como para dar un ligero salto y esquivar el ataque por completo.

Luego del ligero salto, Deshiro agarró la cabeza de Tamake con fuerza y bruscamente lo batió contra la arena, volviendo a levantar mucha de esta.

\- "¡Tamake!"- Gritó Kabora preocupada al ver como su amigo fue golpeado contra la arena. La fémina y Kyabe saltaron hacia atrás ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que un cráter se había formado y estaba consumiendo parte del terreno, tanto, que hasta parte del agua en la costa empezó a adentrarse.

El gran hueco que se había formado había dejado a los dos Saiyajins sorprendidos.

\- "No me agradas, Namekusein."- Deshiro aplicó más fuerza, apretando aún más a Tamake contra el suelo, porque sí, ya no era presionado contra la suave arena que salió volando por todos lados, sino estaba siendo presionado contra rocas.

Tamake apretó sus dientes y agarró el brazo de Deshiro para tratar de quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, la fuerza del joven con ojos negros era muy superior.

 **¡TRACK!**

\- "¡Agh!"- Tamakegi gritó de dolor cuando Deshiro aplicó más fuerza, el piso empezó a romperse otra vez mientras que el Namekiano empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

\- "Se acabó."- Deshiro agarró a Tamake por sus ropas y lo lanzó hacia arriba. En ese proceso, lanzó una bola de energía que hizo llevarse al Namekusein hacia los cielos.- "¡Hmph!"- Con un simple movimiento de sus ojos, el ataque…

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Detonó en las alturas, causando una gigantesca explosión.

\- "¡Tamake!"- Gritaron Kyabe y Kabora al unísono. En el cielo se había formado una gran cantidad de humo, de este salió el Namekusein totalmente inconsciente.

Kabora no lo pensó dos veces y voló para atrapar a su amigo que estaba cayendo. Aterrizó y sus ojos se fijaron en el Namekiano.

\- "Tamake…"- Estaba sorprendida por la paliza que recibió su amigo. Ese tal Deshiro tenía un gran poder. Observó a Kyabe y se sorprendió un poco al verlo.

Ese ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Deshiro volando sobre el cráter, y ese puño cerrado con fuerza decían que estaba enojado.

\- "No tenías por qué hacer eso."- Dijo Kyabe, viendo Deshiro con molestia.

\- "Él empezó…"- Contestó mientras seguía volando.- "Y te recomiendo que te largues si no quieres pasar por lo mismo."

\- "Ya te dije que no me iré de aquí sin respuestas."- Colocándose de nuevo en su postura de combate, Kyabe no tenía ninguna intención de irse sin ninguna información.

\- "Pues entonces."- Deshiro dejó de cruzar los brazos y se quedó viendo a Kyabe fijamente.

\- "¡Ngh!"- Kyabe se dio cuenta que quería atacarlo, por lo que optó por voltear y avisarle a su nueva amiga…- "¡Kabora, por favor carga a Tamakegi y toma un poco de distan-

 **¡FIU!**

No pudo terminar de hablar. Deshiro apareció detrás de él a gran velocidad, estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe de Karate que lo dejaría inconsciente.

\- "¡Rayos!"- Expresó el Saiyajin. Para su fortuna, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detener el golpe con su antebrazo.

Kyabe apretó sus dientes y trató de golpear a Deshiro con su puño izquierdo, pero este se agachó y trató de golpear la mandíbula del pelinegro. Pero Kyabe saltó hacia atrás para después apoyar sus manos contra el suelo y lograr estabilizarse…

Sin embargo…

\- "¡Oh no!"- La velocidad de Deshiro fue tanta que Kyabe no vio cuando lo agarró por la cara y empezó a llevarlo directo al agua mientras volaba.

\- "¡Kyabe!"- Gritó una Kabora preocupada al ver como el pelinegro era llevado hacia el océano mientras era agarrado por el rostro.

Volviendo con la pelea. Deshiro siguió llevándose al Saiyajin hacia el mar hasta que soltó a Kyabe del rostro para después darle…

 **¡POW!**

 **¡KAW!**

 **¡POW!**

 **¡PUNCH!**

Una potente ráfaga de puñetazos. Piernas, brazos, rostro, pecho, todos eran golpeados a gran velocidad por el discípulo de Retatsu. Los golpes seguían y seguían y Kyabe sentía que ya no podía esperar más. Era una batalla por encima del océano.

\- _"¡No!"_ \- Pensó el chico mientras seguía siendo golpeado.- _"¡No vine aquí para pelear!"-_ Recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente que hizo que empezara a caer de espaldas hacia el agua.- "¡Pero tampoco vine aquí para perder!"

Esto último lo gritó, sorprendiendo a Deshiro y a Retatsu por el incremento de poder.

\- "¡HAAAAGH!"- Kyabe gritó a la vez que su cabello cambiaba de color al igual que sus ojos y cejas. Volvió a estabilizarse y el combate de ráfagas de puñetazos continuó.

Solo que esta vez, la velocidad de Deshiro fue igualada por el Super Saiyajin.

Retatsu veía todo de lejos y no pudo evitar interesarse en esa transformación.

\- "¿Cabello rubio? Ya veo, conque una transformación. El poder de ese mocoso aumentó considerablemente…"- Comentó el sujeto de la túnica al sentir el Ki de Kyabe.

Kabora veía todo desde la arena. Era increíble esa transformación según su perspectiva.

Veía como Kyabe peleaba de igual a igual con Deshiro, hasta ahora…

 **¡FIU!**

 **¡FIU!**

\- "¿Qué? D-Desaparecieron…"- Comentó la fémina confundida.- _"Debe ser porque no puedo seguir la velocidad de un Super Saiyajin… Rayos, como me gustaría aprender a leer el Ki."_ \- La chica observó a Retatsu.- _"Parece que él si está al corriente con esa técnica…"_

 **¡POW!**

 **¡POW!**

 **¡POW!**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las ondas de choques producidas por golpes se escucharon. No podía verlos, pero si oírlos.

 **¡SPLASH!**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 **¡SPLASH!**

Enormes cantidades de agua eran levantadas por todos lados, la onda expansiva de los choques de sus puños se encargaban de ello.

Por otro lado, Retatsu veía el combate a la perfección. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

\- "¡Suficiente!"

 **¡SNAP!**

Kabora se alarmó y volteó a ver a Retatsu de nuevo. Quedó confundida tras oír el chasquido de sus dedos, ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

Volviendo con la batalla. El Saiyajin quedó plasmado al ver que no podía ir más rápido, pero lo más impresionante fue…

\- "¿Uh? ¿C-Cómo?"- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía sus manos.- "N-No quise volver a la normalidad…"- Seguía impresionado, ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Intentó transformarse de nuevo pero no podía, no tenía control de su Ki. Por poco se podía mantener en el aire.- _"¿Qué rayos…?"_

\- "Tsk… Ese imbécil…"- Kyabe escuchó hablar a Deshiro y lo observó.- "¡Retatsu!"- Kyabe volteó a ver al mencionado confundido, ¿acaso él tenía algo que ver?

\- "¡Déjate de tonterías, mocoso!"- Gritó Retatsu.- "¡Tú y él lucharan para defender las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala! ¡Ese Saiyajin podría ser una pieza clave para nuestro objetivo, no hay por qué pelear con él!"

\- _"¿Pieza clave?_ "- Pensaron Kabora y Kyabe al mismo tiempo.

\- "¡Ahora, termina con esto!"- Dio media vuelta, y empezó a adentrarse a la nave.- "¡Trata de no lastimarlo de gravedad!"- Fue lo último que dijo, no sin antes…

 **¡SNAP!**

Dar otro chasquido que hizo que el Ki de todos volviera a la normalidad.

\- "Esto es extraño."- Dijo Kyabe mientras se preparaba para luchar de nuevo. Pero antes de que se pudiera transformar en Super Saiyajin otra vez…

\- "Quiero que sepas que te lo advertí…"

 **¡POOOW!**

\- "¡Aaaagh!"- Un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo hizo escupir gran cantidad de saliva.

El chico perdió el conocimiento al instante y de golpe empezó a caer hacia el agua salada.

\- "¡KYABE…!"

El grito de Kabora fue lo que escuchó el joven Saiyajin antes de…

 **¡SPLASH!**

Caer de lleno al mar…

* * *

 _ **UNIVERSO SIETE.**_

 _ **PLANETA TIERRA.**_

Un faro de luz caía sobre la tierra, justo a unos metros de la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula. Este se disipó y dejó ver consigo a un Ángel y a un Saiyajin que portaba una armadura clásica de su planeta natal, un traje azul y unos guantes y botas de combate blancas.

\- "Nos vemos luego, señor Vegeta. Y por favor, salude a la señora Bulma de mi parte."- Dijo Whiss mientras veía al Saiyajin.

El nombrado lucía sucio y herido, se notaba que venía de un duro entrenamiento. El asunto era, que el príncipe de los Saiyajins no respondía, estaba quieto y lucía pensativo.

\- "Señor Vegeta, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Su discípulo está bien, fue revivido exitosamente junto con el planeta Sadala."

Esto hizo que el Saiyajin obstinado saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- "¡Tsk! ¡Yo no estoy preocupado por eso!"- Respondió enojado como siempre y con sus brazos cruzados.

\- "Aún te sientes mal por no poder cumplir tu promesa, ¿cierto?"- Preguntó de la nada. Vegeta volteó a mirarlo con confusión.- "Eso era lo primordial para ti en el Torneo. Pero fuiste derrotado por Jiren y el señor Gokú tuvo que hacerse cargo."- Añadió.

\- "Hmph… No tenías por qué ser tan directo."- Miró hacia otro lado para después empezar a caminar hacia la entrada.

\- "¿Por qué no vas a visitar al planeta Sadala? Recuerdo que ese joven Saiyajin te había invitado hace un tiempo."- Esa pregunta de la nada hizo que Vegeta se detuviera y volteara a verlo de reojo.- "De todas maneras. Gracias a tu participación, ese joven obtuvo una segunda oportunidad de cumplir con su promesa y creo que eso es algo de lo que él está muy agradecido."

Lo pensó por un buen rato.

\- "Probablemente…"- Fue lo que dijo antes de seguir su camino.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** La esencia y algunos personajes reconocibles pertenecen al gran _Akira Toriyama_.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **DRAGON BALL: Disciples Generation**

Capítulo 5: "¡Una gran visita inesperada!" "¡Kyabe VS …!"

* * *

Sus párpados empezaban a temblar y abrirse poco a poco. Significaba lo obvio…

Estaba despertando…

\- "Uh…"- Empezaba a recuperar la conciencia lentamente. La luz del sol entrando por la ventana lo molestaba, tuvo que ponerse su brazo delante de sus ojos.- "¿D-Dónde estoy?"- Empezó a levantarse despacio de su cama no sin antes quitarse la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo, se acomodó hasta tocar el suelo y ahí se dio cuenta.- "E-Es mi habitación, ¿qué hago aquí?"- Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía alrededor. Se dio cuenta que no tenía su armadura puesta, lo único que llevaba era su traje azul.

Su armadura estaba colocada en un soporte, y al lado estaban sus zapatos, muñequeras y canilleras. El chico no lo pensó dos veces y decidió colocarse el uniforme.

Luego de colocarse su armadura, el chico empezó a ponerse sus muñequeras mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado.

De un momento a otro, los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

\- "Yo… P-Perdí…"- Susurró a sí mismo mientras terminaba de colocarse su muñequera y miraba el suelo con una vista perdida.

 **¡TOC, TOC, TOC!**

La puerta fue tocada por alguien.

 **-** "Emmm… ¿Pase?"- Dio permiso a quien sea que quiera entrar, lo cual era muy extraño, sus familiares podían entrar a su habitación sin necesidad de tocar la puerta.

Tras esas palabras, dicho objeto fue abierto y una fémina conocida fue visible.

\- "Haha. Eres un tonto, ¿cómo es que puedes dormir tanto?"- Bromeó, colocando sus manos en su cintura.- "Ya es mediodía."

\- "¿K-Kabora?"- Preguntó confundido por su presencia y por el uniforme que lucía.- "¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"

\- "Vine a verte, por supuesto."- Contestó.- "Te traje aquí luego de que cayeras directo al mar…"

\- "¿D-Dónde está Deshiro? ¿Y Retatsu? ¿Qué pasó con Tamake?"- Se notaba que tenía muchas dudas.

La pelinegra se rio un poco antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar.

\- "Te responderé luego de que comas bien. Tu madre estaba enojada porque ni siquiera almorzaste ayer."

…

…

…

\- "¡Ñam!"- Saboreó el alimento en su boca.- "¡Mmm! ¡Esto está delicioso!"- Siguió devorando a todo pulmón, en este caso, a todo mordisco. Tenía mucha hambre.

Habían pasado minutos y minutos y ya Kyabe seguía comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana bajo la mirada de una preocupada pero a la vez enojada madre.

Kyabe seguía comiendo y comiendo, hasta que paró de hacerlo para sorpresa de Jinna. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En estos momentos debería de estar buscando a Deshiro, el peligro aumentaba mientras no supiera donde están, ¡estaba perdiendo el tiempo!

El Saiyajin empezó a levantarse de la silla como pudo.

\- "L-Lo siento, Madre. Pero voy a salir un momen-

Una mano en su hombro lo empujó con fuerza hacia abajo bruscamente, haciendo que volviera al asiento.

\- "¡NO!"- Le gritó. Kyabe parecía un cachorrito asustado.- "¡No saldrás, ni entrenarás, ni hablarás con tus amigos antes de que te comas todo esto! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!"

\- "¡C-Como usted diga!"- Sin pensarlo, el tímido Saiyajin empezó a devorar todo a gran velocidad cómicamente, aun le faltaba mucho por comer. Pero no obedecerle a su madre sería como no obedecerle a un Dios de la Destrucción. Su madre podría ser muy cariñosa y gentil, pero una vez que se enojaba era todo lo contrario.

Jinna vio cómo su hijo tenía sus mejillas infladas por ingerir tanto alimento, no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tan tierno.

En ese mismo lugar, sentada en un sillón y con sus piernas juntadas, Kabora se estaba riendo un poco por la cómica situación. Hasta que el pequeño hermano de su amigo, Kyuure, se le acercó para hablarle.

\- "Disculpa."- La miró, ella también hizo lo mismo.- "¿Te gusta el traje que mi madre te dio?"- Le preguntó tiernamente

\- "Huh. ¡Por supuesto!"- Respondió con una sonrisa.- "¡Y se lo agradezco mucho, señora!"- Esto último lo dijo observando a la mayor, quien sonrió mientras le restaba importancia con su mano.

\- "No tienes nada que agradecerme. Total, ese traje lo utilicé cuando tenía tu edad antes de que me retirase. Estaba buscando a quien dárselo, menos mal que me dijiste que tu traje fue hecho pedazos."

Mientras tanto, Kyabe seguía comiendo y de inmediato observó a Kabora tras escuchar lo que dijo Jinna. ¿Ese era el traje de su madre? Con razón lo notaba familiar cuando vio a la pelinegra al abrir la puerta.

Y es que no era un secreto que su madre Jinna perteneció a las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala, cosa que lo inspiró aún más para pertenecer a dicha milicia. Aunque había algo que si desconocía… Y era la razón del retiro de su madre.

Kyabe se llevó unos cuantos vegetales a la boca mientras veía a Kabora. Al parecer ese uniforme le quedaba justo en el clavo. No se le veía ni de una talla mayor, ni de una talla menor. Pero lo más llamativo era que ese traje lucía diferente al resto que utilizaban las féminas protectoras de Sadala (Los cuales, eran prácticamente los mismos que utilizaban Kyabe y los demás soldados)

Y según palabras de su queridísima madre, ese traje lo hizo ella misma… El conjunto de ropa constaba con una camisa azul corta, dejando así su estómago descubierto. En su pecho llevaba la misma armadura que la de Kyabe, solo que en este caso era especialmente para chicas. Algo muy notable era su pantalón ajustado de color azul, un tono exactamente igual que el de su camisa. Tenía una especie de un corto pareo (tela para envolver el cuerpo) de color rosa que envolvía su cintura y terminaba siendo amarrado en un lado, tapando así, el cinturón que llevaba debajo. Sus calzados eran similares a los de Kyabe, de color rosa y con una suela de color negro, solo que a diferencia del tímido Saiyajin, estos lucían como unos medianos botines que llegaban hasta pocos centímetros debajo de la mitad de cada espinilla. Y por último, no podían faltar las clásicas muñequeras de color marrón que solían llevar todos los soldados de Sadala.

\- "Aun así."- Kabora se colocó de pie para luego hacer una reverencia.- "No sé cómo agradecérselo."

\- "Hohoho."- Se rio Jinna.- "Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Para mí fue todo un placer."

Kabora sonrió antes de sentir que su pareo color rosa era jalado, bajo un poco su mirada, y era Kyuure quien la llamaba.

\- "¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?"- Cuestionó cómicamente el pequeño.

\- "Uh."- La chica calló por un momento, preguntándose qué podría ser.- "¡Claro! ¿Qué ocurre?"

\- "¿De casualidad tú eres esa chica que mi hermano invitó a salir?"

El silencio reinó en la sala por unos segundos en los que parecían eternos.

 **¡PFFFF!**

Todos volvieron en sí al escuchar a Kyabe escupir la comida que tenía en su boca.

\- "¡K-Kyuure! ¡¿P-Por qué dices eso?!"- Se acercó a su hermano a gran velocidad, avergonzado.

\- "Pero no me lo dijiste cuando volviste…"- Contestó inocentemente.- "Quiero saber…"

 _\- "¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estabas? Hace unas pocas horas que me dijiste que invitarías a una chica a salir."_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Kyabe. El chico solo colocó su mano en su frente para después suspirar.

Claro, ahora recordaba, el pequeño se lo había dicho en su regreso desde el planeta de Champa, sin embargo, no le prestó mucha atención debido a la felicidad que cegaba al protector de Sadala al saber que su familia estaba sano y salvo… Lo que no sabía el pequeño pelinegro…

Es que todo era una vil mentira.

Kyabe se lo había dicho sin pensar con tal de responder a la pregunta de su hermano. Quedaba poco tiempo y necesitaba reclutarla de prisa, y es que por supuesto fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no le diría que buscaría a una delincuente para que se una a su equipo que lucharía por la supervivencia del Universo.

Eso de "invitar a una chica a salir" no fue una respuesta muy inteligente ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Ahora qué haría?

\- "¡N-No, Kyuure! Lo que pasa es qu-

\- "¿Hijo eso es cierto?"- Lo interrumpió Jinna.

\- "¡No! Digo, sé que le dije eso pero y-yo solo lo hací-

Otra vez fue interrumpido.

\- "No te preocupes."- Sonrió Jinna.- "Si te da vergüenza no tienes por qué decírmelo. Aunque si Kabora no es, me pregunto quién será. Mmm."- Esto último lo dijo colocando su mano en su mentón.

\- "Madre p-pero…"

Y por tercera vez fue interrumpido.

\- "Ahora si me disculpan…"- Empezó a caminar hacia afuera.- "Iré a regar las plantas."- Se vio cruzando la esquina, pero luego se asomó por esta.- "Ah, y Kabora, por favor patea traseros malvados en mi honor."

Kyabe quedó en blanco al ver a su madre retirándose, ¡lo había abandonado en una situación tan vergonzosa!

\- "¡Bien!"

La pelinegra rompió el silencio,

\- "Creo que saldré un rato."- Kabora se levantó de su asiento.- "Me agradas, eres muy tierno."- Le dijo a Kyuure, revolviendo su gorro con su mano. Este solo limitó a reírse. La fémina siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, para después voltear a ver al pelinegro avergonzado.- "Creo que deberías entrenar un poco sin preocuparte demasiado por ellos, de todas maneras los veremos en el Torneo."

\- _"¿H-Huh? ¿N-No está molesta?"_ \- Pensó Kyabe, confundido. Se esperaba que Kabora le dijera un insulto como lo hizo Caulifla en su momento (Tipejo) Pero no, al parecer si recapacitó que Kyuure se había confundido. Ahora ya la había conocido en ciertos aspectos, Kabora era amable, muy amistosa y decidida y le preocupaba sus amigos. Algo muy notable era que se hacía respetar como era debido, pero al parecer se enojaba mucho cuando se metían con ella, una gran prueba de ello fue cuando Tamakegi le dijo "loca", ahí no dudó en darle un golpe doloroso en el brazo. Y por última… Tenía toda la pinta de que era un poco mandona, como toda fémina Saiyajin promedio.

\- "¿Cuál torneo?"

La pregunta del menor Saiyajin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Kabora se confundió, ¿acaso no lo sabía? Kyabe se alteró al instante, siendo observado por la pelinegra, quien dedujo que no quería que su hermano lo supiera. Se preguntaba por qué no, pero de momento decidió seguir la corriente.

\- "¡B-Bueno, Kyuure! Lo que pasa es que yo…"

\- "Es un torneo de comida."- Kabora intervino, ganándose la atención de Kyuure y de un Kyabe confundido.- "Un torneo que realizamos entre amigos para ver quién es el mejor. Por eso le digo a tu hermano que entrenemos, para que ayude a quemar toda esa comida que acaba de ingerir, ¿no es así, Kyabe?"- Lo miró con una sonrisa un poco… ¿Aterradora?

\- "¿Uh…?"- El mencionado tenía cara de Poker.- "¡Ah! Eeh… ¡S-Sí, tienes toda la razón! ¡Hahaha!"- Empezó a reírse nerviosamente, pasando su mano por su cabellera.

\- "Ah. ¡Entonces les deseo buena suerte!"- Apoyó Kyuure con una gran y tierna sonrisa.

Kabora solo sonrió para después salir por la puerta, siendo seguido por Kyabe, quien se rascaba la cien, confundido.

Estando afuera, el chico cerró la puerta para después limpiarse unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Decidió seguir caminando y bajar los escalones, pero Kabora estaba en frente con las manos en la cintura.

\- "¿La señora Jinna tampoco lo sabe?"

Kyabe captó lo que quería decir.

\- "No… Y no quiero que lo sepa…"

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

\- "¡Usted, señorito!"

\- "¿Uh? ¿Y-Yo?"

\- "¡Sí! ¡Usted! ¡Me explicarás por qué actuaste tan extraño anteriormente!"

\- "A-Ah. P-Pues…"- No sabía qué responder, no quería decirle a su madre sobre lo del torneo.- "E-Es que perdí en una misión… Fracasé aun cuando entrené mucho…"

Bueno… No mintió del todo…

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

\- "¿No quieres que vayan al Torneo porque Deshiro y ese otro tipo estarán ahí, cierto?"- Dedujo Kabora. Kyabe solo bajó su mirada, haciendo que la chica sonriera.- "Claramente tiene algo planeado que hacer, a mí también me preocupa, pero…"

\- "Tengo que encontrarlo…"- La interrumpió Kyabe, apretando sus puños.- "El señor Jiren me había dicho que Deshiro vendría, obviamente algo no está bien…"- Expresó, recordando las palabras del Héroe.- "Me dijo que…"- Se miró su mano, no entendiendo del todo unas palabras.- "Me dijo que lo salvara…"

\- "¿Eh? Un momento. ¿Quién es Jiren?"- Preguntó Kabora, totalmente perdida.

Kyabe la miró, dispuesto a explicarle todo. Y cuando se refería a todo, era TO-DO. Desde cómo conoció a la señorita Vados y a su maestro, hasta los acontecimientos de ahora…

El chico inhaló hondo y exhaló.

Pero…

 **¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!**

\- "¡Oh!"- Kabora sacó el comunicador de élite de su armadura.- "¿Qué ocurre?"- Se preguntó a sí misma, estando atenta a lo que dirían.

Segundos pasaron y por milésima vez, un problema había surgido en la capital. Parece que un delito había sido cometido y era misión de algún miembro cercano detener el causante. Para fortuna de la pelinegra, la casa de Kyabe estaba muy cerca.

\- "¡Hay que ir! ¡Vamos!"- Kyabe salió corriendo, pero Kabora lo agarró por su brazo.- "¿Qué haces? ¡Podrían ser Deshiro y Retatsu los que hicieron esto!"

\- "¡No!"- Exclamó. Kyabe volteó a verla.- "Yo me hago cargo de esto. Te has preocupado demasiado por esos dos y tuviste una dura batalla con Deshiro, ¡Ahora que lo veo claramente, deberías descansar aunque sea por un día!"

\- "P-Pero, Kabora. Yo…"

\- "Ningún pero. Sabes muy bien que tengo razón, espera hasta el día del Torneo."

\- "P-Pero…"

\- "Kyabe…"- La chica suspiró. En serio que ese chico exageraba con el asunto de Deshiro y Retatsu.- "Apuesto que no son ellos, ¡deja de preocuparte demasiado, tómate un merecido descanso! De todas maneras, apenas se despertó Tamake salió volando por todo el planeta tratando de encontrarlos. Estoy segura que nos avisará si algo sucede."

\- "P-Pero…"

\- "No me hagas golpearte, Kyabe."- Esto último lo dijo con seriedad, asustando un poco al pelinegro, quien ya había confirmado que sí, Kabora era un poco mandona. Aunque era entendible, se preocupaba por el pelinegro.

\- "…"- El chico lo pensó, a lo mejor su amiga tenía razón, estaba exagerando demasiado las cosas.- "De acuerdo."

\- "Bien…"- Dijo Kabora con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a levitar.- "Mañana vendré con Tamake y así entrenaremos los tres. Y créeme que me encargaré de esto, me siento un poco más fuerte luego de la batalla contra esa criatura de la que me salvaste, así que no habrá problemas con esos criminales de la capital."

Kyabe no respondió, solo alzó su pulgar como afirmación. La chica sonrió para luego expulsar Ki e irse volando a gran velocidad.

Cuando la perdió de vista, el pelinegro echó un suspiro.

\- "Tal vez Kabora tenga razón…"- Dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa.- "A lo mejor me estoy preocupando demasiado."- Se miró su mano.- "Aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos."- Se dijo mientras apretaba su puño, recordando su pelea contra Deshiro.- "Es fuerte… Incluso me superaba con mi transformación, sin embargo, sentí que sus técnicas de peleas no eran muy efectivas, fue por eso que pude igualarlo… Pero… Pienso que no peleó con toda su fuerza, aún ocultaba más y de eso estoy seguro… Tsk… No sé porque, pero me estoy emocionando por volver a pelear ¡Tengo que entrenar para hacerme más fuerte!"

Justo cuando estaba por agarrar la manilla de la puerta.

 **¡ZOOM!**

 **¡POW!**

Algo cayó a sus espaldas, alzando gran cantidad de polvo. Kyabe se asustó y enseguida se colocó en su postura de combate. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Bueno, todo se le respondería al pequeño Saiyajin cuando empezó a sentir un Ki conocido.

\- "¡Hey, no me dijiste que aterrizaríamos así!"- Se escuchó una gruñona dentro de la cortina de humo.- "¡La próxima vez me avisas!"

\- "¡Hohoho!"- Se escuchó una risa afeminada.- "¡Ay! ¡Usted sí que está despistado! ¿Tanto quiere visitar a su discípulo? Pues déjeme decirle que aterrizamos justo donde está él."

\- "¡Ya te dije que ese mocoso no es mi discípulo!"- Se escuchó responder la voz gruñona.- "¿Espera que dijiste?"

\- "Que aterrizamos en frente de él. ¿Acaso no siente su Ki?"

\- "¡Hmph!"

Fue lo último que se escuchó oír por parte de la voz gruñona. El polvo empezó a dispersarse, pero justo antes, una figura salió volando para luego aterrizar en el suelo.

Kyabe tenía la boca hasta el césped, ¿de verdad era él? Sí… No había dudas, al otro lado del hoyo, se encontraba un hombre de espalda, al parecer estaba limpiando y acomodándose su traje.

\- "¿Hmm?"- El hombre de estatura mediana miró al cielo. Se sentía como… En casa.

El chico sonrió de emoción. ¡Sí era él! ¡El hombre, mejor dicho, Saiyajin que estaba en frente era nada más ni nada menos que su honrado maestro!

\- "¡U-Usted es…!"- El chico estaba feliz, sin embargo, toda esa felicidad pasaría a total terror en unos pocos segundos.- "¿Uh?"- Cuando el humo se dispersó completamente, Kyabe observó el lugar en donde ocurrió el aterrizaje. Ahí estaba Whiss limpiándose su traje. El chico quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que…-"¡Eeek! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"- Gritó asustado, haciendo que Whiss y Vegeta se exaltaran, este último giró a verle confundido.- "¡NO PUEDE SER…!"

Tanto el Saiyajin mayor como el Ángel del Séptimo universo no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Whiss pensaba que era por su presencia, después de todo, se notaba que ese chico admiraba a sujetos fuertes.

La razón era totalmente diferente…

\- "¡L-L-LA SALIDA DE MI HOGAR FUE…!"- Apuntaba en el lugar de Whiss. Rápidamente el Ángel brincó de un pie, ¿otra vez había pisado excremento o qué?- "¡F-F-FUE DESTRUIDA!"- Tras eso dicho, quedó más que claro que se refería al hoyo que había formado el brusco aterrizaje. El chico ya veía en su mente a su madre súper enojada. ¡Qué terror!

\- "¿Qué ocurre allá afuera?"

A Kyabe casi se le sale el espíritu por la boca cuando escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta y más aún cuando escuchó la manecilla de la puerta siendo girada.

\- "¡Nooo!"- Kyabe a la velocidad de la luz, colocó sus manos en la puerta para evitar que Jinna la abra.- "¡N-N-No vayas a salir! ¡Todo está bien!"

\- "¿Todo está bien dices? Pero si escuché un estruendo que hasta sacudió la casa."- Jinna intentó abrir una vez más, pero Kyabe la volvió a detener.

\- "¡No! ¡L-Lo digo enserio! ¡E-Es que…!"- Intentaba decir algo.- "¡Es que fui yo…!"- Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- "¡Sí…! ¡Eso! ¡E-E-Estoy entrenando!"- Ya se quería morir.

\- "¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento haces? ¡Quiero ver!"- Empujó la puerta, aun así, el pelinegro tenía la suficiente fuerza como para detenerla otra vez. Esto hizo enojar un poco a la Saiyajin.- "¡Escúcheme, señorito! ¡Quiero que dejes la tontería y me dejes salir en este instante!"

\- "¡Pero madre no pued-

\- "Me estoy enojando, Kyabe…"- Esas palabras lo suficientemente amenazadoras para el Saiyajin hicieron que este suspirara. ¿Qué está pasando hoy? Primero Kabora lo amenaza con un golpe y luego su madre… Bueno, aunque él sabía que esas amenazas se las buscó él mismo.

El pelinegro sudaba a morir.

\- "De acuerdo…"- Dijo Kyabe, quitando su empuje. Se volteó antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo y ahí estaban las dos visitas. Vegeta con sus brazos cruzados y Whiss como si nada tocando el suelo con su cetro dos veces.

La puerta se abrió por completo, y de ahí salió Jinna con sus manos en su cintura.

\- "Veamos, ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?"- Empezó a mirar por todos lados. Era como si no notara lo que estaba en frente de sus narices. Esto hizo extrañar a su hijo.- "¿Mmm? Pero si no hay nada."- Volteó a ver a Kyabe.- "¿Por qué querías que no saliera entonces?"

\- "¿E-Eh?"- Ahora sí que todo el planeta explotaría. Kyabe giró su cabeza para ver a Vegeta y a Whiss y luego volvió a mirar a su madre. Hizo ese procedimiento como 4 veces seguidas, totalmente estupefacto, ¿acaso no los veía junto a ese gran hoyo? ¿Su madre le estaba jugando una broma o qué?

\- "¿Qué me escondía, señorito?"- Le preguntó a Kyabe.

\- "Y-Yo…"- El chico miró al príncipe de los Saiyajins una vez más.

\- "¿Hmm?"- Jinna siguió la mirada de su hijo, ¿por qué veía tanto hacia allá? ¡No había nada!

Y es que para los ojos de la Saiyajin todo estaba completamente normal. El terreno que estaba en frente de su casa no estaba destrozado por el aterrizaje, no había un Ángel con un cetro y tampoco el Saiyajin más obstinado y orgulloso que cualquiera pudiera conocer. Todo estaba simplemente… Normal.

\- "¡T-Te dije que estaba entrenando!"- La voz de su hijo hizo que volteara a verlo.- "Lo que en verdad pasó fue que lancé un ataque hacia y explotó en el cielo."

Jinna se sorprendió por lo dicho. ¿Hablaba en serio? Eso significa que ese ataque tuvo que tener mucho poder como para hacer temblar el terreno. La Saiyajin sonrió, orgullosa de lo fuerte que se había hecho su hijo.

\- "Oh. Discúlpame por interrumpirte con tu entrenamiento, hijo."- Le dijo Jinna.- "Es que solo… Fui invadida por la curiosidad, es todo."

\- "N-No te preocupes, madre. Hahaha…"- Respondió Kyabe, con su mano en su cabellera mientras una gota caía por su frente. Al parecer no los veía en verdad, no sabía cómo, pero lo que sabía es que había ocurrido un milagro.- "B-Bueno, madre. S-Si me disculpas tengo que seguir entrenando. Hahaha."- Siguió riéndose nerviosamente mientras empezaba a empujar a Jinna suavemente hacia la entrada del hogar.

\- "Oh. E-Está bien, cariño. Sólo trata de no sobre esforzarte demasiado."- Comentó la pelinegra, siendo empujada ligeramente.

\- "Lo intentaré, madre. Jeje…"- Estaba aún nervioso, ¡quería que todo pasara y ya!- "¡T-Te veo después!"- Cuando su madre atravesó por completo la puerta, Kyabe de inmediatamente la cerró.

El chico suspiró fuertemente y se dejó caer de espaldas en la puerta. Miró a las visitas, y notó como Whiss lo miraba con una sonrisa y como Vegeta lo miraba seriamente. Kyabe se avergonzó por el espectáculo que formó frente a Vegeta.

…

…

…

\- "¡B-Bienvenido al planeta Sadala, maestro Vegeta!"

Kyabe ya hacía una reverencia en respeto al Saiyajin, quién tenía una vena marcada en su frente por lo que dijo el tímido joven.

\- "¡GRRR!"- Vegeta gruñó enojado. Whiss sonrió.- "¡Te he dicho que no me digas maestro, enano!"

\- "¡E-Entiendo, maest…!"- Se tapó su boca rápidamente al ver a un Vegeta amenazante.- "¡D-Digo!, ¡entiendo, señor Vegeta!"- Se puso firme como un soldado.

\- "Tsk. Olvídalo, niño."- Expresó el Saiyajin mayor, mirando el hogar de Kyabe.- "Supongo que esa mujer con la que hablaste es tu madre."

\- "A-Así es. Qué raro que usted si la vio ya que al parecer ella no podía visualizarlos a ambos."- Respondió Kyabe, pasando su mano por su nuca.- "O no sé si mi madre está ciega."

\- "Hmph. Apuesto que Whiss utilizó uno de sus tantos trucos raros."- Comentó Vegeta, sorprendiendo al joven.- "Por eso fue que no logró vernos."- Volteó para observar al Ángel.

\- "¡Hohohoho!"- Reía Whiss, con su mano puesta cerca de su boca

Automáticamente, Kyabe recordó cuando Whiss golpeó el suelo dos veces con su cetro antes de que Jinna abriera la puerta por completo.

\- _"Ya veo…"_ \- Pensó Kyabe.- " _Fue en ese entonces que utilizó esa técnica. Al parecer causa una especie de ilusión en específicos individuos si así lo desea."_

 _-_ "¡Bien! Es hora de irme."- Notificó Whiss, acercándose a Vegeta.- "Tenga, señor Vegeta. Cuando requiera retirarse solo llámeme y atenderé en seguida."- Le había entregado un dispositivo de altavoz similar al que tenía Bulma, en forma de circunferencia con un color púrpura que adornaba el borde y con un tono verde claro que permanecía en el centro.

\- "Hmph."- Contestó Vegeta, metiendo el dispositivo dentro de su armadura.- "De acuerdo, lo haré."

\- "¡Ah, y casi se me olvida!"- El Ángel mostró la palma de su mano y con su cetro apuntó a dicha zona, haciendo que aparezca un libro de la nada en su palma.- "Tenga. He creado un libro especialmente para usted, ahí aprenderá cómo educar a un buen discípulo justo como lo he hecho yo. ¡Hohohoho!"

\- "¡¿E-EH?!"- Vegeta gritó.- "¡Ya te dije que yo no entrenaré a este debilucho!"- Señaló a Kyabe.

Esas palabras lo habían puesto un poco triste, pero también… Molesto…

\- "¡Yo no soy un debilucho!"

\- "¿Eh?"- Vegeta lo volteó a ver molesto.- "Mocoso insolente, ¿a quién le gritaste de esa manera?"

\- "¡Hohoho! Yo mejor me voy."- Whiss fue retrocediendo con una sonrisa divertida.- "Nos vemos luego, señor Vegeta."- Este no le prestó atención, seguía viendo a Kyabe molesto. Aaah… Los Saiyajins y su orgullo.

Un faro de luz rodeó al Ángel para luego empezar a subir y perderse de vista.

Devuelta con los Saiyajins…

\- "¡L-Le dije que yo no soy un debilucho!"- Trató de mantenerse lo más firme que pudo.- "¡Yo me volveré más fuerte para el Torneo que define el destino de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Sadala! ¡Y sé que la protegeré!"- Esto hizo extrañar a Vegeta.

Sin embargo.

El Saiyajin mayor sonrió. Al parecer ese mocoso se estaba enojando. Eso le parecía perfecto, que lo reciban con una buena pelea es algo satisfactorio para cualquier Saiyajin de raza pura.

\- _"Vaya, parece que este niño ya consiguió un poco de su propio orgullo."-_ Pensó Vegeta.- _"Perfecto… Si continuo de seguro se animará a pelear."_

Vegeta se colocó en su postura de combate, sorprendiendo al chico.

\- "¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó Vegeta con una cruel sonrisa.- "¡Apuesto a que un debilucho como tú no será capaz de hacerme ni un rasguño! Que ridículo, ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de defender a tu familia!"

Esto último hizo molestar mucho a Kyabe. Imágenes de la derrota de su Universo aparecieron en su mente. No… ¡Él no era un debilucho!

Kyabe se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, y también se colocó en su postura de combate.

\- " _Haha… Así me gusta."_ \- Pensó Vegeta con una sonrisa.- "¡Será mejor que te prepares, debilucho!"

\- "Tsk…"- Kyabe se volvió a enfadar por el sobrenombre.

Un silencio reinó por varios segundos. El viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles era lo único que se podía escuchar. Hasta ahora…

\- "¡Je…!"- En menos de un parpadeo, Vegeta ya hacía en frente de Kyabe, dispuesto a golpearlo.

\- " _¡¿Qué?!"_ \- Kyabe pensó impresionado. Pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poner sus brazos en forma de "X" y así detener el ataque.

 **¡KAPOW!**

El golpe impactó con los antebrazos de Kyabe, haciendo temblar todo el terreno a su alrededor.

\- " _¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-_ Kyabe observó a Vegeta mientras seguía cubriéndose.- _"¡Es mucho más poderoso que la última vez que…!"-_ No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Vegeta aplicó más fuerza en su puño, haciendo que Kyabe empezara a retroceder y a levantar tierra.- "¡Ngh…! _¡Su fuerza es increíble, claramente es superior a la última vez que luché contra él!"_

\- "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Es todo lo que tiene un debilucho como tú?!"- Gritó Vegeta, aplicando aún más fuerza en el ataque, tanta, que Kyabe salió disparado hacia atrás aun estando cubierto.

Kyabe logró tomar el control en el aire y logró estabilizarse para aterrizar a duras penas. Miró al frente, y ahí estaba el orgulloso príncipe, con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante.

\- "¡Tch!"- Kyabe masculló, enojado por la palabra "debilucho" que constantemente se repetía en su cabeza por parte de Vegeta.- "¡HAAAAAAAA!"- El Saiyajin voló directo al Saiyajin mayor para golpearlo en el rostro.

Difícilmente, Vegeta logró esquivarlo. Tenía que admitir que ese chiquillo también había aumentado su poder, pero…

 **¡POW!**

\- "¡Aaagh!"

Vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Pequeña cantidad de sangre salió de la boca de Kyabe, pero esto no se quedaría así, ¡le demostraría que no era un debilucho!

\- "¡Tome esto!"- Tras el golpe de Vegeta, Kyabe aprovechó rápidamente para darle un golpe de karate en el cuello. Acción que funcionó para luego darle un rodillazo en el pecho aun sin tocar el suelo.

\- "¡Ugh!"- Vegeta retrocedió mucho por el golpe para después sonreír.- "Nada mal, mocoso…"- Observó a Kyabe.- "¡Uh!"- Se sorprendió al ver que este voló hacia él otra vez.

\- "¡AAAAAAAH!"- Kyabe empezó a lanzarle una ráfaga de puñetazos directo al rostro, pero Vegeta lo esquivaba con ligeros movimientos.

Así siguieron un buen rato. Una lucha en donde la velocidad era la que marcaba la diferencia.

 **¡ZIM!**

Kyabe rozó a Vegeta con un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, rasguñándolo un poco. Aun así, Vegeta no perdió tiempo y decidió golpear a Kyabe en la cara cuando tuvo en la oportunidad. Para fortuna del joven, logró bajar su cabeza a tiempo, tocar el suelo y prepararse para golpear a Vegeta en la mandíbula desde abajo.

Pero esto no se quedó así, Vegeta también fue lo suficientemente veloz como para agarrar y detener con una mano el golpe que se dirigía a su mandíbula.

\- "Tsk…"- Kyabe trató de zafarse del agarre de Vegeta, pero era imposible para él. Con su mano izquierda que estaba libre, intentó lanzarle un ataque de Ki directo al rostro.

\- "¡No tan rápido!"- Antes de que hiciera algo, Vegeta le agarró su brazo, evitando que lance cualquier ataque.- "¡Toma esto!"- El príncipe empujó los brazos de Kyabe hacia los lados, haciendo que quede indefenso por un tiempo, para después girar sobre sí e intentar patear la cabeza del muchacho desde arriba con el talón.

Kyabe veía todo lentamente, viendo como la patada estaba a punto de caer y golpearlo. Pero de pronto…

\- " _¡No otra vez!_ "- Se acordó que esa misma táctica la había utilizado el orgulloso Saiyajin en su primera pelea contra él.- " _¡Sé que es una finta para engañarme y golpearme con el otro pie desde aba-_

 **¡POW!**

Kyabe estaba en lo correcto… Pero… Para su desgracia, justo cuando miró hacia abajo para detener el ataque del otro pie, ya había sido golpeado en su mandíbula.

El ataque fue el mismo que en su primer combate, pero fue más veloz.

\- "¡Uugh!"- Salió volando por los aires para después…- "¡Agh!"- Caer de espalda en el terreno y destrozar parte de este.- "Tch, tch, tch… Diablos…"- Intentaba levantarse, pero un pie que empujó con fuerza su pecho se lo impidió.

El tímido Saiyajin estaba siendo presionado contra el suelo por el pie de Vegeta.

\- "¡Tsk!"- Intentó quitarse el pie de encima con sus manos, pero no lo logró, lo que consiguió fue que Vegeta aplicara más fuerza y por ende, lo presionase más.- "¡AGH!"

\- "Sé lo que piensas, niño. ¿En serio creíste que mi poder seguiría igual luego de nuestro primer combate? ¡Pues no pienses eso sobre el príncipe de los Saiyajins!"- Le gritó el orgulloso guerrero, recordando sus constantes evoluciones en los acontecimientos de Zamas y del Torneo del Poder.

\- "¿P-Príncipe de los Saiyajins?"

\- "¡Así es, mocoso! ¡Estás peleando con el príncipe de la raza más poderosa de todos los tiempos, tú también perteneces a ella, así que levántate!"

 **¡CRASH!**

"¡GRRR!"- Kyabe gruñó en dolor, le dolía mucho, sentía como si su pecho iba ser atravesado por el pie. La fuerza fue tanta, que hasta la armadura que llevaba en su pecho se rompió. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, cosa que Vegeta notó y se molestó al instante.

\- "¡INSECTO! ¡Ni te atrevas a derramar ni una sola lágrima frente a tu oponente!"- Le gritó super furioso. Él ya había llorado frente a Frezzer, y esa fue una de las peores humillaciones que pudo haber recibido. No quería que el mocoso hiciera lo mismo.- ¡No sé cómo es que eres capaz de ganar una batalla con ese bajo rendimiento! ¡Hasta esas mocosas que se fueron a entrenar con el imbécil de Kakarotto te darían una paliza, miserable!

\- "¡Tch, tch, tch!"- Una lágrima resbaló tras esas palabras. Tenía razón, él era el más débil de los tres…

¡Pero!

\- "¿No que me demostrarías que NO eras un bueno para nada?"- Preguntó Vegeta.- "¡Hmph! Fui un idiota al pensar que había potencial en ti, debilucho."

 **¡PAM!**

Un último pisotón creó el silencio en el ambiente, al parecer Kyabe había quedado inconsciente. Vegeta cerró sus ojos, a pesar de que quería pelear provocando al Saiyajin, se había llevado una gran decepción.

\- "Ya le dije…"

\- "¿Uh?"- Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a Kyabe, ¿Qué no estaba inconsciente?. Con una mirada de determinación y el ceño fruncido, el chico agarró la pierna de Vegeta fuertemente con ambas manos. Las lágrimas ya se habían ido.

\- "¡Ya le dije…!"- De una fuerza sacada de la nada como suelen hacer los mismos Saiyajins, empezó a levantar el pie de Vegeta lentamente.

\- "¡¿Qué diablos?!"- Vegeta iba a poner mucha más fuerza en su pisada, pero fue demasiado tarde…

\- "¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN DEBILUCHO!"

Con una abismal fuerza, lanzó a Vegeta hacia atrás por los aires.

\- "¡Whoooah!"- Vegeta tuvo problemas para estabilizarse y aterrizar exitosamente unos cuantos metros atrás.- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"- Se quedó observando en donde estaba el pequeño agujero por unos segundos, hasta que…- "¡Kgh!"- Vegeta se sorprendió totalmente al ver a Kyabe frente a frente en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, estaba listo para golpearlo en el rostro.

\- "¡TOME ESTO!"

 **¡POW!**

 **¡KAPOW!**

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡KRUM!**

Kyabe lanzaba una fuerte ráfaga de puñetazos mega veloces, ahora Vegeta estaba un poco en aprietos, ya que esta vez sí tuvo que utilizar las manos y no esquivarlos con facilidad.

\- _"Su velocidad ha aumentado un poco…"-_ Pensaba Vegeta mientras seguía deteniendo los golpes. No pudo evitar sonreír.- " _Perfecto, sigue así, niño. De lo contrario esto sería aburrido."_

\- "¡JAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **¡POW!**

 **¡KRUM!**

Tras el grito del furioso pelinegro, dos golpes lograron impactar contra las mejillas de Vegeta, quien retrocedió un poco para después sonreír.

\- "¿Uh?"- Vegeta quedó extrañado al ver que el joven ya no estaba en frente.

 **¡FIU!**

Kyabe apareció por su espalda, siendo detectado fácilmente por Vegeta, quien no dudó en voltearse mientras le lanzaba un golpe de karate.

Pero el chico no era tonto. Logró agacharse, esquivando el ataque por completo para después patear las piernas de Vegeta de un lado, haciendo que empezara a caer hacia el suelo.

\- " _Nada mal, enano."-_ Pensó Vegeta con una sonrisa mientras caía de lado. La verdad que esos golpes que había recibido sí que dolieron.- _"Heh. Creo que es hora de ir en serio."_

Vegeta apoyó su mano izquierda en el suelo, para después…

 **¡PAM!**

Darle una patada en el rostro a Kyabe, quien intentó responder con la misma acción. Solo que esta vez, el príncipe lo esquivó haciendo volteretas hacia atrás, colocando sus manos en el suelo para apoyarse.

Tras distancia ganada, Vegeta miró al joven y notó que se acercaba como con su puño en frente. El pelinegro mayor rio en su mente.

 **¡ZIM!**

Logró esquivarlo gracias a una técnica de artes marciales, haciendo que Kyabe siguiera de frente y frenara de golpe.

\- "¡Tsk!"- El chico volteó rápidamente, y corrió hacia Vegeta para empezar a lanzarle varias patadas al rostro a gran velocidad. Luego, se volvió un combate mano a mano, combate el cual el mayor tenía dominado por ser más audaz.- "¡Demonios!"- Kyabe volvió con los ataques de patadas a gran velocidad…

Pero el obstinado Saiyajin detenía con sus antebrazos los ataques. Admitía que ese mocoso sabía pelear, pero no se comparaba con él y su experiencia, fluidez y manejo en el combate.

\- "Se acabó, niño…"- Comentó el Saiyajin, antes de…

\- "¡Ugh!"- Detener una patada de Kyabe en el aire y sostener su pierna con fuerza…

 **¡TUM!**

Patear el pie que utilizaba el mocoso para apoyarse, haciendo que este empezara a caer de espalda.

\- "¡Whooah!"

Y agarrarlo por su rostro y empujarlo con fuerza hacia abajo, provocando que de una media vuelta antes de caer y que empiece a descender boca abajo, para después…

 **¡PHOWH!**

Tirarlo con fuerza hacia abajo. Pobre Saiyajin, se acaba de comer un buen trozo del terreno.

Una gran cantidad de polvo se había levantado, provocando un silencio de tensión por unos segundos. Todo empezó a ser visible cuando el polvo se disipó, dejando ver consigo a un Vegeta sosteniendo con fuerza la cabeza de un Kyabe que estaba enterrado en el suelo boca abajo.

\- "Ay…"- Kyabe se quejó por el golpe cómicamente. Si no fuera por la posición en la que estaba, de seguro todos seriamos testigos de que su nariz estaba sangrando.

\- "Admito que me dolieron esos golpes."- Notificó Vegeta, limpiándose la sangre que caía por su boca

\- "¡Y eso que…!"

\- "¡¿Uh?!"- Kyabe colocó apoyó sus manos a los lados y empezó a subir. Vegeta veía asombrado como el joven ascendía aun cuando el príncipe aplicaba fuerza hacia abajo.

\- "¡Y eso que aún no he dado todo!"- Gritó Kyabe, muy enfadado. Tenía su ceño muy fruncido, y sí, su nariz sangraba.

\- "¡Suficiente!"- Aun sorprendido, Vegeta decidió utilizar TODA su fuerza en estado base para…

 **¡PHOWH!**

Volverlo a someter en el suelo destruido. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera le agradó ver que ese muchacho no se rindió e intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Acabando la batalla, Vegeta se colocó de pie.

\- "Tch, tch, tch."- Veía como Kyabe trataba de levantarse a duras penas.

\- "¿Por qué no te transformaste en Super Saiyajin, niño?"- Preguntó Vegeta, haciendo que nuestro protagonista alzara su rostro para verlo, lo tenía herido, sucio y con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

\- "… P-Porque usted no se transformó."- Respondió, colocándose de pie completamente. Vegeta lo miró atentamente luego de lo dicho por el joven.- "Si lo hubiese hecho, entonces yo también."- Cerró su puño con determinación.- "¡Quería demostrarle que era capaz de hacerle frente en este estado, y que no soy ningún debilucho!"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos. Obviamente ese mocoso no era un debilucho, solo se lo había dicho para provocarlo. No estaba molesto por ser superior a él cuando en el Torneo ese niño le daba más pelea. Era entendible. Los sucesos del infeliz de Black lo hicieron esforzarse más que cualquiera, se esforzó por el mundo de su hijo, para vengar su propio orgullo, y por supuesto, para vengar a SU Bulma del futuro que fue asesinada por ese bastardo. ¿Y lo peor? Ese insecto tenía el mismo rostro que su eterno rival, aun con más razón para reventarse entrenando.

También había que tomar en cuenta su evolución en combate en el Torneo del Poder. Jiren y compañía le hicieron superar sus límites muchas veces, ganando más poder y volviéndose más fuerte.

Vegeta no le respondió, limitándose nada más a meter su mano dentro de su armadura, pareciera como si estaba buscando algo.

\- "Ten."

 **¡TAP!**

\- "¿Huh?"- Kyabe atrapó rápidamente lo que Vegeta le había lanzado.- "¿Q-Qué esto?"- Preguntó, quedándose observando la pequeña bolsa con… ¿Píldoras adentro? Era lo que él suponía.

\- "No preguntes y solo cómete una, enano."- Contestó el Saiyajin, dándole la espalda.

\- "Está bien…"- Kyabe metió su mano y sacó unas…- "¿S-Son frijoles?"- Cuestionó, viendo lo que tenía en sus manos

\- "Son semillas del ermitaño."

\- "¿S-Semillas del ermitaño? ¿Por qué debería comerl-

\- "¡Ya deja de preguntar!"- Vegeta volteó a verlo con una vena en la frente.- "¡Ahora cómetela antes de que te dé una paliza! ¡Maldita sea!"

\- "¡S-Sí!"- Kyabe se asustó y de inmediato se llevó la semilla a la boca. Empezó a masticarla lentamente, preguntándose cuál era el sentido de comerse una simple semilla. Tras tragarla completamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, no era algo simple.- "¡M-Mi energía! La he recuperado, p-pero, ¿cómo?"- Se miró sus manos, y luego a la pequeña bolsa que tenía más semillas.

\- "Ahora, ve a limpiarte el rostro y cámbiate de armadura."- Comentó Vegeta, mirando a un lado.- "Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa de llevarme a ver todo el planeta Sadala, así que muévete."

Kyabe quedó un poco sorprendido por sus palabras para luego sonreír y cerrar los ojos, entendiendo que lo de debilucho no era enserio.

\- "Sí, maestro…"

\- "¡Que no me digas maestro!"

\- "¡L-Lo siento! ¡Ya vuelvo!"- Kyabe salió corriendo directo a su casa que se encontraba un poco lejos, su batalla contra el príncipe de los Saiyajins había hecho que se aleje un poco de ella. Notó que ya no estaba el hoyo que se había formado por el brusco aterrizaje de Whiss.- _"Debió haberlo reconstruido en una milésima de segundo justo antes de partir. Los Ángeles son seres increíbles._ "- Pensó el muchacho.

A lo lejos, Vegeta observó como Kyabe se adentraba a su casa. El Saiyajin observó el cielo después. Sentía nostalgia… Ver que los Saiyajins no fueron extintos en este Universo y que siguen siendo una raza guerrera lo llenó de orgullo. Pues él pertenecía a esa raza, no específicamente a la del Universo seis, pero si era un Saiyajin, la raza más poderosa del Universo…

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
